Trouble Maker or Love Councilor?
by Okami The Blue Wolf
Summary: A new student has arrived at Beacon Academy and has caught team RWBY's attention. This student has a dark past and maybe a darker future which causes certain members of RWBY to not like her. The new student has learned about the unspoken feelings between two members in team RWBY and tries to help them open to each other. However, can her help cause another couple trouble? LEMON, OC
1. A Troublesome Newcomer

**A Troublesome Newcomer**

***(A/N): Hello and welcome to "Trouble Maker or Love Councilor"! This is my first fanfiction ever so please don't be too hard on me. Do not worry, there is more to come in this story so if you like it follow and expect more! I have an actual plot for this story so more will be explained throughout the chapters, but if you have any questions please ask and I'll try to answer without giving any spoilers. Please enjoy!***

**~ Ruby ~**

It didn't take long for the feeling of defeat to sink into her heart. She was now defenseless with Crescent Rose out of her reach and her back against the wall. Her silver eyes searched desperately for the rest of her team while trying to watch the Grimm that surrounded her. Her breathing was heavy, not with dreariness, but with fear. Her left arm clenched her right shoulder feeling the warm blood slip through her fingers from her injury. Her aura was completely vanquished, if she were to be hit again it would be a direct impact and she wouldn't be able to withstand it.

From the other side of the deep snowy cave, Ruby could hear Yang fire off some shots at the beowolves surrounding her and her partner. The firing had suddenly stopped when Yang started cussing and tackled the nearest Grimm trying to defend the passed out Blake; she was now out of bullets and using desperate measures. Yang's punches were getting slower and weaker by the second and her fiery aura was slowly diminishing. It would only be a short amount of time before she collapsed right next to her girlfriend.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ruby spotted Weiss slowly make her way towards their young team leader. Earlier, her and Weiss had an argument before leaving for their mission and expected her partner to stay as far away as possible. Then again, they didn't expect to be up against this many Grimm. As Weiss approached, Ruby noticed that Weiss' weapon, Myrtenaster, was completely out of Dust. When Weiss finally reached her side, Ruby closed her eyes and tried to make her last thoughts peaceful ones.

"_So this is how I'm going to die…"_ Ruby thought to herself. _"Not by a heroic act to save my team, but weaponless and seeing my friends suffer before me."_

A beowolf lifted its paw about to swipe at Ruby when it suddenly stopped. At first the team didn't understand why they suddenly stopped attacking, but soon they heard it as well.

Everything became still when a loud, deep howl filled the entire cave. Only one second after the howling stopped, blood was sprayed everywhere and five beowolves collapsed dead. The remainder of the Beowolves tried to exit the cave, but a blue and black blur soon followed them and after ten seconds there were thirty dead beowolves on the floor. In the end, the only things left in the cave were the members of team RWBY and a hooded person.

Ruby's jaw dropped when she saw the skill of this unknown person.

"Sorry I hogged all the fun," Said the unknown person slowly taking off the blue hood, "but it looked like you needed some help, so I stepped in."

This guy now fully had the team's attention, even Blake's eyes widened in surprise for what she saw while the others had their mouths hung open like idiots. He was as tall as Yang (so about 5'8") and kind of scrawny, but not in a bad way. His facial features where surprisingly feminine, his voice wasn't deep like a guy but it wasn't girly either and his eyes were a beautiful sky blue. His hair was brown with golden streaks and the top and sides of his head was the typical guy hair length but the back was tied into a low pony tail that went just past his shoulder blades. But what was really surprising was the fangs in his friendly smile and the golden triangular dog like ears on his head.

"The name's Okami, I'm a wolf faunus." Okami said while winking at Blake. He then turned towards Ruby and his smile became even bigger. "You guys are team RWBY, right?"

**~Back At Beacon (In Team RWBY's Dorm)~**

"No! There is no way I would ever accept that no good faunus to be the new student at Beacon!" Weiss said with her face red and arms waving in the air. "Did you see the way he just barged into OUR fight? I swear, the nerve of some people!"

Blake, who was laying on her bed reading a book, shot a glare at the heiress and stood up to protest. "You STILL hate the faunuses even after everything that happened?"

"_Oh crap, here we go again…"_

Weiss turned to face Blake and shot her arms up in defense. "Yes, you are my team mate and friend! I have no problem with you, you are the only exception. But I still don't trust no good scum like him!"

"I've already told you this before Ice Queen, not all faunuses are bad!" Blake's glare became even angrier if that was even possible. Her ears weren't tied in her black bow, she had them out but they were facing down and pulled back twitching in anger at every word she spoke. "Ruby and Yang don't have a problem with me or them, why can't you just stop being so stubborn?"

"Please leave me out of this…" Ruby said sitting on her bed staring at the argument before her.

"Yeah, me too, I'm busy and you guys are distracting me." Yang said over her newest issue of Weapons Finest while she just reclined in her bed. Once Yang starts reading her magazines the world could be ending and she wouldn't give a shit.

Blake and Weiss ignored the two sisters and continued their argument.

"Well sorry, CAT, but I'm not an ignorant dolt like those two." Weiss shot back as she crossed her arms. "Didn't he seem kind of off to you? I mean, a WOLF faunus? I've never even heard of one before!"

Blake's angry expression had changed into a thinking one. You can tell she was in deep thought before she responded.

"They used to be very common," Blake said while making eye contact with Weiss, "but no one has seen one in almost fifty years, everyone thought they had gone extinct."

Weiss' eyes widened with this new information. "So they really do exist?"

Ruby couldn't take it anymore and decided to enter the conversation. "Weiss, why can't you just accept him for who he is? He seems like a nice guy, he even saved our lives."

"Not to mention he's hot too." Blake added with an audible purr at the end.

"WHAT?!" Blake's comment had somehow brought Yang back to reality. She dropped to the ground with her fiery aura blazing and eyes turning red. She grabbed Blake by the shoulders and stared at her angrily in the eyes. "What did you just say?"

"I said that Okami is hot. He's pretty attractive." Blake said bluntly with a small smirk on her face.

You could literally hear Yang's world shatter when she suddenly looked normal again after hearing what her girlfriend said. Her mouth hung open and eyes rolled back when she fell flat on her back.

"You and I finally agree on something, Weiss…I hate that bastard's guts." She said before passing out.

Blake instantly tended to Yang while Weiss still stood there in shock not realizing what Yang just said.

"_Well, this is going completely nowhere." _Ruby thought to herself. Then she spoke to her team saying, "I'm going out for a long walk by myself, don't bother to look for me." And with that she walked out the door.

Ruby really did plan to go on a walk, but then she saw the door to the dorm next to team RWBY's slightly open and she decided to take a look. The plaque said "Okami" and the young girl became mildly confused.

"_He doesn't live with his team? Wait, does he even have a team? Ozpin said he wanted our team to show him around because no one else could… Poor guy, he must be so lonely. I wonder if he has made any friends yet. No, he's been with us the whole time; he only knew where to find us because Ozpin told him to find us where our mission took place. Still, the poor guy's first impression of the students here was Weiss yelling at him the whole way back… Maybe I should go in and say hello and see if he needs any help unpacking."_

Ruby stepped into the room closing the door and was slightly unimpressed with what she saw. In the room were the basic necessities. There was a kitchen, a bathroom, a closet, a table with four chairs, and a desk just like in her room. She heard the shower running in the bathroom and knew that it was Okami, but she decided to stay anyway after a long tiring day. There weren't any boxes in the room like there should have been, in fact, the only thing that seemed to be Okami's things were two duffle bags. In the back of the room by the window where four beds should be, there was only one futon on the floor, and in the corner of the room was a small blue doghouse.

"_Wait a second, a doghouse? The only reason someone would have doghouse was if they had a-… Nah, he couldn't... Or could he?"_ Ruby walked over to the doghouse slowly and got down on her knees, she almost yelped at what she saw.

Inside the doghouse sleeping was what looked like a tiny, fluffy wolf cub. Ruby was practically melting from the cuteness and was tempted to pick up and hold the fluffy little animal. Ruby slightly looked up and noticed a name plaque above the opening, it read "Urufu".

"So your name is Urufu?" Ruby quietly whispered to herself. At the sound of her name (Ruby discovered it was a girl), the little puppy slowly opened her eyes and yawned. When the puppy was fully awake it saw Ruby and started wagging her tail happily. Urufu walked out of her doghouse and crawled on to Ruby's lap, she tried to crawl up even higher but then realized she couldn't so she lightly pawed at Ruby's arm. Ruby giggled at the wolf's gesture and gently started to pet her. Ruby then got up and walked over to the table and sat in a chair with her back to the hallway door, Urufu followed her and jumped into her lap. As Ruby and Urufu sat there quietly Ruby started thinking about earlier that day.

Earlier that day, Ruby and Weiss got into a fight. Weiss was really upset that Ruby was failing most of her classes and Ruby was mad because Weiss was constantly treating her like a kid.

"_Why does she always do that to me? I'm not a little kid anymore and yet she still treats me like I am… She looked really beautiful today though."_

Ruby never told this to anyone, but she was in love with her partner Weiss. At first it was just a tiny crush that started when they first became partners in the forest, she thought that it was just a phase. But over time, that tiny bud grew into a beautiful white rose.

"_She probably hates my guts; to her I'm just a team mate and nothing else."_

Ruby's thoughts were stopped when she heard the shower turn off and Okami spoke out.

"Hey, Urufu! Can you do me a favor and bring me a sports bra? I thought I grabbed one but I guess not."

"… _Sports bra?..."_

Urufu barked once and jumped off of Ruby's lap. She walked over to one of the bags and pulled out a sports bra and carried it in her mouth over to the bathroom door. Once she got to the door, the small cub pawed at it and a hand reached out to grab it.

"Thanks Urufu, you're such a good girl."

"… _What the fuck is happening right now…"_ Ruby was blushing like crazy but she didn't say anything, there was something she needed to check.

After a minute, Okami came out of the bathroom wearing just the bra and black short shorts. Okami didn't notice Ruby and walked over to the other bag on the ground. Okami pulled out a pale blue tank top and put it on, then started to walk towards the kitchen. That was when she noticed Ruby.

That's right, SHE. Okami was a girl and a beautiful one at that. Ruby couldn't believe her eyes, how could she not have noticed? The last thing Ruby remembered was Okami's cute blushing on her cheeks and slightly parted lips before everything went black and the young girl fainted.

**~ Okami ~**

"_Of all days I could have forgotten to lock the door, I just had to pick this one. Now look what happened, there's a teenage chick passed out on my floor."_

As soon as Ruby fainted, Okami quickly rushed over to the young girl. She lifted her up and was surprised by how light the girl was. Okami carried Ruby over to her futon and laid her on top of it temporarily; Okami placed her hand over Ruby's forehead and felt that the young girl was burning up.

"Crap, she has such a high fever." Okami whispered to herself.

"Bark!"

"I know I can't just leave her like this! I may be part wolf but I'm still human too!"

"Grrr?"

"No, I don't want to talk about this right now! In case you haven't noticed, there is an unconscious girl in our room!"

***I know you guys probably think Okami is crazy at this point, but please just wait. She will explain it soon.***

Okami quickly rushed to one of her bags and pulled out some old clothes of her's. Then as best as she could without looking she dressed Ruby in black boys' gym shorts and a red tank top. Okami then placed Ruby under the sheets of the futon and went to the bathroom to get a wet cloth. When she returned, Urufu made herself comfortable on Ruby's stomach sleeping quietly. The scene of the two of them made Okami smile a little, she then placed the cloth on Ruby's forehead and laid down and took a nap herself.

Okami's dream was a memory from her past, how she got Urufu to be exact. Okami was raised by wolves, literally raised by wolves. The wolf faunuses lived in a large village in the middle of the Dark Shadows Forest and they had their unique traditions. One of the traditions was that once a faunus comes of age they were to pick a new born wolf to be their companion for the rest of their life. It sounds much easier than it really is, to pick a companion both the souls of the faunus and wolf must connect with each other. With this special connection it allows the souls to have a deeper connection, for example, communication. They may not speak the same language, but they are perfectly capable of understanding their words and read the other's thoughts and emotions.

Four years ago Okami didn't know who her parents were until much later, she was now 12 and came of age. Traditionally, the ceremony was held once a year and was performed publicly to the whole village and the faunus' parents or guardians must present them to the Alpha. That same year the Alpha's daughter was presented by her mother while Okami was presented by the two wolves that raised her, later Okami would learn about her connection to the people around her but not yet. The Alpha's daughter, Tsume, chose the strongest and healthiest wolf cub to be presented. Urufu was from the same litter as Tsume's cub but was abandoned by her parents. _"Just like me."_ Okami thought to herself. She was the "defected" one in the litter and has stayed the same size as from birth, she wasn't strong but her soul connected with Okami and they had stayed together ever since.

"_Four years have already passed… I remember it all like it was yesterday."_

When Okami woke up it was already 1 in the morning, so she decided to let Ruby stay for the night and went back to sleep. Her unpleasant memories were turning her dreams into nightmares. Luckily for her, Okami awoke to the sound of knocking at her door.

"Hold on a second!" She called out while trying to put on her guy clothes.

"_Urufu, quick go hide!"_

The wolf understood and quickly went back into her doghouse as soon as Okami called out, "It's open!"

The door slowly opened to reveal a girl with ember eyes and a black bow.

Okami recognized her and greeted her in her own special way. "Why hello there beautiful. Blake, was it?"

Blake nodded her head in approval, "Surprised you remember my name. I'm looking for Ruby, have happen to see her?"

Okami pointed at the occupied futon and Blake understood the situation.

"How about I get us some drinks and talk for a bit?" Okami asked with a smile.

Blake just nodded without saying anything and sat in the same chair Ruby was sitting in before.

"_I guess she's not one to talk much."_

Okami poured two large glasses of milk and handed one to Blake before sitting down across from her. Okami was staring at the big black bow and couldn't hold herself back anymore.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask, what color are they?"

"What color are what?" Blake asked before taking a big drink.

"What color are your ears under that bow?"

Blake spit tanked all over the floor.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Okami asked with a smug look on her face.

Blake was now glaring up at her. "How did you know?"

"You're drinking milk while practically purring and reek of catnip." Okami said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm a wolf faunus, remember? I have a high sense of smell."

"Are you really?" Blake asked eyeing her from head to toe. Blake smiled when she got a scared expression from Okami.

"_Don't tell me she knows, how could she have figured it out?_

"What are you trying to say?" Okami asked as smug as she could.

Blake put down her glass and sat back in her chair crossing her arms. "Your hair is two toned instead of a solid color, that normally only happens if your specific animal also has two color tones of fur. Wolves' eyes are normally ember with a small tinge of green, yours are blue. Then lastly there are your teeth; you have sharp fangs, but I'm also a faunus but I only have one obvious animal like trait. Okami, you aren't a normal faunus… So then what are you?"

"_How the hell did she figure it out? She already knows… I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore."_

It took Okami a short while to answer, and when she did she didn't answer the question directly. She let out a deep sigh before she spoke.

"…Black the Beast Descends from Shadows..."

This took Blake by surprise as she had a puzzled expression and responded with a "Huh?"

"_It means that I'm a monster to both humans and faunuses…"_

Okami finally made eye contact with the faunus before her. "You are correct in some parts. I'm not an ordinary faunus, but my animal is a wolf. It would be too much to explain."

"Well, then it's a good thing I like learning new information." Blake said with a smile.

"Do you really want to know? I would have to start my story from the beginning."

"I have time to kill." Blake said as she placed her palm under her chin to support her head.

Okami took a few moments to sort out her thoughts trying to figure out the best way to explain. She then took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Blake, do you know how the faunuses came to be?"

"I can't say that I do, no one really knows honestly."

"I know how, so does the rest of the wolf faunuses."

Blake was now intrigued by what she has to say. "Please explain."

"The same time humans came into this world animals appeared as well. Man wasn't born together, or at least not all of them. Some humans were separated from each other with their animal being their only companion. Eventually, these humans fell in love with their animal and even though didn't do the act they created children. These children walked, talked, looked, and acted like humans but had certain animal traits. Some had animal ears, some had fangs, and the others had fangs but they all also had animal like abilities as well. These children became known as 'faunus'."

Blake looked a little confused and asked, "That makes sense for back then, but what about now?"

"After a long time of this process, humans started to discriminate animals and faunuses and they passed laws forbidding humans to have children with animals or faunuses. The faunuses became outraged and within their own community forbade having children with humans and animals. The wolf faunuses decided to live in solitude with their animal and learn more in their ways."

Blake nodded in understanding but still looked a bit confused. "I see, but how does all of this relate to you?"

Okami kept quiet for a little bit, she wasn't really sure how to tell her. This is the first time she ever told anyone about her past and it was making her nervous.

"A little over 16 years ago, the Alpha of my village, Kenji Kiba, fell in love with a human and they had a child. He kept it a secret from the village and had wolves raise his child for him inside the village, however humans heard about the woman having a child with a faunus and killed her on the spot. This devastated Kenji and he decided that no one should have to experience something like that ever again, so he and some others created an organization called 'Shiroi Kiba'. In human tongue, humans and faunuses know it as the 'White Fang'…"

Blake's eyes widened in surprise with this new information, but she still wasn't satisfied. "That still doesn't explain my question."

"Soon after he created the White Fang, Kenji became Alpha and was forced to marry another faunus and had a daughter. Three years ago he died of illness and on his death bed he announced the existence of his first child and passed his name onto the kid as well. Later, that child was forced to leave mostly because the poor kid was half human and half faunus…"

Blake's expression softened and didn't say anything. Okami knew that she figured it out, but she said it anyway.

"_Here it goes…"_

"That child was me… Okami Kiba."

Blake looked like she was feeling guilty, but she continued to listen to Okami.

"As you have noticed, I have traits that are more human than animal. The cause of it is my mixed blood. My only physical animal traits are my ears and fangs, but by being raised by wolves I have more abilities even more advanced than an average faunus. But I'm still rejected everywhere by both faunuses and humans alike…"

When Okami finished talking she started to cry. She was so wrapped up in her emotions that despite just talking to her she completely forgot about Blake. She sobbed into her hands for a solid five minutes until she felt a warm body wrap around her from behind. Okami then remembered that she had guests so she wiped away her tears and straitened herself out.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I've never told anyone about my past before."

"It's fine, I'm sorry I pushed you to tell me your past when I barely even know you." Blake spoke in a smooth and calming voice. "It's not a good idea to move Ruby when she's like this, so I'll leave both of you alone for now." And with that she started walking to the door but before she left she looked over her shoulder and spoke once more. "By the way, when you quickly changed your clothes you forgot to wrap your chest. It's not healthy for a young girl to do that, just be yourself. I understand you have your reasons, so I won't say anything." After that she left and closed the door.

"_Crap, just how much does she know about me?" _Okami was deep in thought when she was startled by a voice that called out, "Okami?"

Okami turned to see Ruby fully awake and sitting up. Okami stared at her and finally asked, "How much did you hear?"

"All of it, I woke up when you asked Blake what color her cat ears were."

"…_Crap…"_

"You said part of the reason you were forced to leave mostly was because of your mixed blood, but what was the other reason?" Ruby asked.

Okami debated whether or not to tell the girl, she decided to and responded with just, "I fell in love with the wrong person."

"Are you a lesbian?"

"Yes." Okami responded quickly without thinking.

Fifteen minutes of awkward silence pasted while Okami silently swore to herself until Ruby spoke.

"Okami, I need you to do something for me…"

Okami turned and looked at her when she said, "Sure, what's wrong?" She thought Ruby needed something like a glass of water and was surprised by Ruby's response.

Ruby turned to Okami and looked her in the eyes. Her silver eyes were soft in a pleading way and her face was bright red from blushing. They stared at each other like that until Ruby finally spoke again.

"Okami… I need you to kiss me…"


	2. The First Day

**The First Day**

** *(A/N): Welcome back to my story "Trouble Maker or Love Councilor?"! If you've made it this far then it means that you either really like my story or you are really super bored. But here you go, chapter two! I betcha didn't expect that ending in the last chapter, don't worry it's about to be explained. I'll leave you in peace to enjoy, see ya!***

**~ Okami ~ **

"K-k-kiss?!" Okami said while blushing madly. "I'm sorry, but I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Ruby, there is a process for this kind of stuff. Right now you just skipped to like step twelve."

Ruby's gaze fell and the look in her eyes became sad. "I'm sorry, I should have never asked."

Okami softened her gaze and placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Is it okay if I ask why you asked me to?"

Ruby looked into Okami's eyes; tears were falling from them now."I fell in love with someone, a girl actually… I can't tell her how I feel, I don't even know if she is like us. Hell, I don't know if she even likes me as a friend…"

_"I know exactly what you mean sister…"_

Okami smiled at Ruby and brushed the hair out of her face. "I've been in the same situation… You thought if I kissed you, you would be able to forget her. Am I right?"

Ruby didn't respond right away, but after a short while she nodded. "I thought you liked girls because you dress like a guy to get their attention. When I asked you and you said yes I thought, 'maybe she can help me stop loving her'. That maybe you can stop this pain…"

"If it was that simple then everyone would do it. Only two things can heal your pain: time, and the person you love."

Ruby looked at her with a confused expression. "What do you mean 'the one I love'? She's the one who is causing this pain."

"It means that you have to keep trying, that person can accept you or reject you. If they accept you then all that pain will go away right away. If they reject you, well that's when time is the only medicine. In time the pain will slowly fade but it could take a while, I know for a fact that I'm still healing. If you try to cover your pain with things like this you'll just regret it, trust me."

"I'm guessing you're talking from experience."

Okami gave a small laugh. "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

This made Ruby smile a little but it quickly finished. "I just wish this pain would be easier to deal with."

"It can be if you want to talk about it, I'm willing to lend all four of my ears."

"Thank you so much, Okami."

"So, tell me about this girl you like."

Ruby's face turned red as…well, a rose. Her eyes wouldn't meet Okami's and she nervously poked her fingers together. "Um, well, um, she's someone you know. She's kind of demanding and always speaks her mind, but she's intelligent and beautiful."

_"No, don't tell me…"_

"Is it that chick that yelled at me saying I was 'out of turn' on our way over here?"

The look Ruby gave her was more than enough to tell Okami she was right. "Yeah, that girl is a lost cause."

Ruby's expression became even sadder than before, almost depressing. Okami saw this and tried to make the young girl feel better. "Tell you what, I'll try to help you win her heart."

Ruby's eyes sparkled with a newfound hope. "Will you really? You'll help me get together with Weiss?"

"Of course I will!" Okami said with a huge smile. "You remind me of me when I was younger, I don't want to see you get hurt like I did."

Ruby started to cry again, this time they were tears of joy. "Thank you so much Okami! I don't know what I would do without you."

Okami sat directly in front of Ruby and leaned forward. "Shh, you don't need to cry." She said while wiping away Ruby's tears. Then the door opened…

Ruby and Okami turned to see who the intruder was, but they both broke into a cold sweat.

_"I'm sorry Ruby… instead of making things better, I think I just made things worse…"_

The person standing at the door was Weiss.

**~ Weiss ~**

Weiss couldn't sleep, she didn't want to admit it but she was worried because Ruby hadn't come back yet. Blake told them that she got sick and was going to stay the night with a friend. However, this didn't calm the heiress down one bit.

She was always mean to Ruby but not for the reasons everyone thought. Weiss was mostly frustrated at herself but had a tendency to take it out on Ruby. Why? Because Weiss is in love with Ruby, of course! Weiss didn't understand why herself, but she knew her feelings were true. She was just too afraid to tell her love how she feels. She was afraid of rejection or learning she was strait.

"_Of all people I could have fallen in love with, why did I pick Ruby? She's childlike, immature, and is annoying trying so hard to be my friend… Then again, maybe that's why I love her…"_

Weiss was on the verge of falling asleep when suddenly she heard crying. The heiress listened closer and recognized that it was Ruby crying. She jumped up from her bed and quickly grabbed Myrtenaster and ran out the door. She noticed the sound was coming from the next room over and threw open the door. What she saw inside, she wished she would have never seen.

Weiss saw Ruby crying, just like she heard. However, Okami was sitting directly in front of her and was leaning towards Ruby a little too close for comfort. The view stopped Weiss in her tracks and she felt her heart shatter.

"_No, this can't be true… It's just as I feared… Ruby is strait…"_

Weiss wasn't thinking strait when she ran in and swung her sword at Okami's head. Luckily, Okami was able to dodge it in time to avoid any serious injury; however, she had a huge gash over her right eye. Okami shot her right hand up to her eye and groaned in pain.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Okami shouted as she dodged another swing of Myrtenaster.

"Weiss, stop it! What has gotten into you?" Ruby pleaded.

Weiss paid no attention to what they said, her mind was filled with immense anger and her vision turned red. She kept swinging her sword and she was able to rip Okami's shirt. Weiss kept swinging until someone grabbed her from behind and someone else disarmed her. Weiss turned her head to see Yang grabbing hold of her and Blake with her weapon, Gambol Shroud, standing next to her girlfriend.

"What are you, some crazy psychopath?!" Yang shouted over Weiss' struggling.

"Weiss, you need to calm down. You're going to do something you will regret." Blake said trying to calm the heiress.

Weiss turned back to see what was in front of her. She saw Ruby holding a white towel up to Okami's head while Okami panted heavily and glared at her with her good eye. Weiss' rage started to flare up again but she snapped out of it when Ruby pulled back the towel and saw how much blood had soaked through. Yang felt that Weiss had stopped struggling and put her back down, Weiss picked up her weapon and started to walk out of the room but she stopped in the doorway and turned to face everyone.

"Ruby, you're coming back with us tonight whether you like it or not. If I ever see you with that low life scum again, I'll do much more than just walk away leaving a gash over his eye."

"But Weiss-" Ruby began to protest.

"No buts! If you don't want this scoundrel dead, then you will never go near him again!"

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted with tears forming in her eyes.

"Ruby, it's okay." Okami said. "Just do what she says for now; she can't keep us apart forever."

Ruby nodded and walked out the room followed by Blake and Yang. Weiss was the last to leave the room but before she did, she saw Okami pull out a small journal and stare at it with a sad expression. When Okami placed the book on the table and walked towards the futon Weiss closed the door.

As soon as Weiss got back to her dorm Ruby started to yell at her.

"What the hell were you doing?!"

"I should be the one asking you that!" Weiss responded

"You could have blinded my friend!"

"You two knock it off!" Yang yelled as some small flames flickered through her hair. "It's 2:30 in the morning! We'll figure all of this out later."

"Yang is right you guys." Blake said in her normal tone. "It would be best if we got some rest for now."

With that, everyone went to their beds and laid down. The rest of the team fell asleep quickly, Weiss didn't though. She had way to many things on her mind.

"_I can't believe I did all of that. What happened back there? My mind went completely blank and my body just moved on its own! I could have killed a student! And Ruby…the look on Ruby's face was one of fear! My partner, no, my love had to see me like that! What is wrong with me? There is no way she could ever love me now…"_

Weiss cried while having these thoughts and fell asleep that way.

Weiss awoke when the bright sun blinded her face. She sat up and saw that the rest of her team wasn't in the dorm. She then looked at the time and jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed.

"Crap, it's 11:30 a.m.! Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

The heiress quickly ran to her sparring class with Goodwitch. When she got there she stopped at the door to catch her breath. She saw Ruby sitting at the very back, right next to Okami. Ruby saw Weiss and made a gulping motion, Okami also saw her but pretended not to have noticed.

"_I guess he didn't get the message."_

"Ah, perfect timing!" Professor Goodwitch said when she saw Weiss. "I need to see what Okami's skill level in combat is like, but I need someone who won't go easy on our new student. Would the two of you like a go?"

Weiss looked in Okami's direction and saw that the wolf faunus was looking at her now. Okami's eyes looked angry as she just glared at the heiress and had her jaw set in anger. She didn't know why, but the heiress let off a huge smile.

"Sure, I would love to give the new kid a go!"

**~ Okami ~**

"_Do I honestly have to face her? That bitch tried to kill me last night! The scab is already gone but she left me one hell of an ugly scar! She didn't even say anything; she just charged in and swung her sword at my FACE! Maybe now I can get some pay back…"_ Okami thought to herself while she walked up to the platform.

Weiss was already up there waiting for Okami to face her. The heiress wore her white combat clothes while Okami wore her black jeans, a white shirt, and the blue hoodie Weiss tore the night before. As she got closer, Okami noticed that Weiss also had a scar. Weiss' scar was over her left eye and Okami's was over her right. When they faced each other it was like seeing someone else in the mirror and that scar was the only prof that it's supposed to be you. Okami started to wonder how Weiss got her scar but then she decided to just ask Ruby later. Right now she had to focus on not hurting Weiss too bad.

Okami knew that the heiress was able to use a multitude of dust. Ruby explained to her that Weiss normally uses dust for long range attacks and would use her rapier for close range or one-on-one fights. Okami didn't have an awesome weapon like the other students; her "weapon" was four silver rings on each hand with a small yet thick hook sticking out of each one like a claw.

Okami couldn't use dust but her aura is something you wouldn't want to mess with. Normal faunuses focus their aura to their animal like traits and nothing else really. Okami however is half faunus and half human, this means that not only could she have the same abilities of a faunus but she has plenty of extra aura to shoot directly from her body or change certain parts of her body into her animal.

"_Because of my weapon I'll have to try to get as close as I can to her without getting hit by dust. I'm wearing long pants and long sleeves so I can focus my aura to my arms and legs to be faster and stronger. Then when I get in close enough I'll hit her directly with my aura._

Okami looked up at Weiss and saw her calm expression on her face; her eyes however were filled with hate and disgust.

"Ready to tango, princess?" Okami said with an arrogant smile. "Last night you caught me off guard, but today you'll get a taste of what I can really do." She then got into her fighting stance and started to focus her aura to her arms and legs.

"Sorry to say this, mutt, but this is me you're up against. I've owned your ass before and I can do it again." Weiss said as she got into her own fighting stance.

"Don't EVER call me a 'mutt' again!" Okami growled.

Okami felt her aura turn violent and start to slip. _"No, not now! This really can't happen right now! Pull yourself together Okami!" _With that, Okami was able to regain control of her aura and focus on the opponent in front of her.

Ruby was talking to Okami earlier and told her that the young girl was really mad at Weiss for what she did. However, Okami didn't expect Ruby to do what she did.

"Kick her ass, Okami! Show her what you're capable of!" Ruby shouted as loud as she could from the back of the room.

**~ Ruby ~**

"_What am I doing? I should be cheering for Weiss, but after what she did to Okami it doesn't feel right. She just attacked Okami without a second thought or even listening to what we had to say… Why did she even react like that? I thought I was just a nuisance to her… So why would she?" _She didn't have much time to think about it because the bell rang and the fight began.

Weiss jumped back and shot fire dust in Okami's direction; Okami was quick and jumped up and over Weiss. Weiss knew what Okami tried to do and tried to shoot the wolf faunus when she was in the air; however, Weiss missed and Okami landed behind her and swung at Weiss as she blocked.

Weiss continued to move away from Okami and tried shooting her long ranged dust at her. Okami avoided all of the dust attacks and tried to get in as close as she could. While they were fighting, Ruby noticed that Okami didn't like the fire dust in particular but didn't think too much of it.

"_Wow, I've never seen someone hold up against Weiss like this before. It's almost like she knows all of Weiss' weaknesses and where she's going to strike. I only warned her about the dust but never mentioned her fighting style… Is she really able to predict Weiss this easily?"_

It was obvious that Weiss was now getting annoyed; no matter what kind of attack she threw, Okami would easily avoid it. Okami was quickly closing in on Weiss forcing her to go into closer range attacks.

She tried freezing Okami in place, but it was useless since she was too quick on her feet. Weiss then switched to her lightning dust hoping to land a direct hit, but Okami easily dodged the swings as if she knew where the heiress was going to strike.

It wasn't until Weiss completely ran out of dust that she started to attack Okami directly. Okami mostly dodged whatever she couldn't block, which was most of the attacks. As they continued fighting, Ruby thought that she saw Okami's arms and legs get bigger, but she blinked and saw that they were normal and didn't think much of that as well.

Okami was strong and fast, Weiss was having a really hard time keeping up with her. Somehow Weiss made contact and sent Okami flying back; when Okami fell back she did a backwards summersault getting back on her feet and charged at Weiss. This time Okami sent Weiss flying; even though Weiss blocked the attack, Okami was so strong that it seemed like Weiss and her blade was weightless.

Then Weiss did something no one would have ever expected. While she was still in the air, Weiss flipped herself and used a glyph to launch herself at Okami with her weapon directly in front of her. By the time Okami knew what she was doing she didn't have time to dodge so she blocked, but it was useless.

Blood splattered on Weiss' face as Myrtenaster went right through Okami's left shoulder. The heiress' face was one of shock and her eyes were wide with terror. Weiss let go of her weapon right away, it was obvious that she didn't mean to do it. For some reason, Okami didn't activate her aura and have the attack bounce; instead she tried to block directly, but trying to block Weiss' rapier with Okami's weapon did nothing. Okami fell on her back with a "thud" and a pained expression on her face; Weiss ran over to Okami and tried to pull out her sword.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Okami yelled in pain as Weiss tried to get Myrtenaster out of her shoulder.

Ruby jumped up and yelled as she ran towards her friends. "WEISS, STOP HURTING HER!"

Weiss turned in shock at Ruby's choice of words. "HER?! Okami is a girl?!"

Ruby ignored her crush and knelt down next to Okami. Ruby didn't even notice that Blake was soon beside her and Yang was suspending Weiss by her jacket collar.

"What the hell is WRONG with you, Weiss?!" Yang shouted in Weiss's face as her eyes turned red and fire flickered through her hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I thought she would have used her aura to deflect it! I didn't know she was going to block it directly like that. If I would have known then I wouldn't have done it!" Weiss said as tears fell from her eyes. They knew Weiss didn't do it purposely, but there was so much shock and confusion that everyone snapped at each other.

Okami finally opened one of her eyes despite being in great pain and looked Ruby in the eyes. "Get me to my dorm, it is the only way."

"No, you are going to the infirmary! You have a sword wedged in your shoulder and you're losing a lot of blood!"

"Okami trust me, you need medical attention and quick." Blake said with slight panic in her voice.

"Team RWBY, do what she said and quickly take Okami back to her dorm." Professor Goodwitch said and continued when the four looked at her with confused expressions. "Okami's aura is different than ours; she was using it during the entire fight and is very powerful for healing, but she needs Urufu…now."

The four girls still didn't understand, but Ruby lifted up Okami and vanished with a pile of rose petals in her wake and the rest of her team trying to follow. They arrived at Okami's dorm and Yang kicked open the door. Ruby rushed in and gently placed Okami on her futon.

"Urufu! Where are you? Okami is badly hurt!" Ruby shouted.

Urufu then came running out of the bathroom and ran up to Okami. The small wolf pawed at Okami's chest and Okami turned her head towards her animal friend.

"I'm ready when you are." Okami said to Urufu and the wolf nodded back in response. Weiss was still crying but soon stopped and watched in awe at what was happening in front of her with the rest of team RWBY.

They both closed their eyes and began to glow a light blue. Slowly and steadily, Urufu began to grow and soon became slightly larger than an average wolf. Okami also started to grow but in a different way. Okami was growing taller, but she started to look like a wolf. Her skin became black as night and she became more muscular and grew claws. She didn't grow any fur but when she opened her eyes the irises were glowing blue.

Urufu then walked over to Weiss' sword and yanked it out of Okami's shoulder by the handle. Okami snarled at Urufu from the pain and her eyes changed from blue to red. Okami shot up into a crouching position and saw the other four in the room. She barred her teeth while she growled at the girls in the room and started walking towards them on her hand and feet. Before Okami got too close, Urufu jumped in front of her and growled giving her a warning. Okami slowly backed up and her eyes changed back to blue, Urufu then licked Okami's wound, some steam started to come out of the wound then it completely closed. Okami and Urufu then closed their eyes again and fell over. When they both woke back up they were back to normal.

"Okay, is anyone else seeing things, or is it just me?" Yang said while she put one hand on her hip and pointing the other in Okami's direction.

"Stop fooling around Yang! This is serious, I've never seen anything like this before." Blake said trying to show her girlfriend the seriousness of the situation.

"_Whoa, that was awesome and terrifying at the same time. What was that? Was that Okami's aura? It seemed peaceful at first but then it became violent. Why didn't she tell us this before?..."_

"I was wrong, she's isn't scum or a no good faunus… She's a monster." Weiss said as she picked up her weapon.

Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Urufu turned and glared at Weiss. Okami was looking at the heiress when she said that and looked away. She didn't deny it but she was obviously hurt by Weiss' words.

Weiss lifted her sword and pointed it at Okami. "A monster like you doesn't deserve to live among people like us." Weiss was bringing her sword down when there was a loud "clank" and her sword flew across the room. Blake was standing up with her weapon at Weiss' neck.

"So that's it? You are going to judge and condemn her without listening to her story?" Blake asked through her teeth. "You know, I'm getting really sick of your attitude."

Yang had to go grab Blake so there wouldn't be any more bloodshed for the day.

"It's okay Blake. Let her do what she wants, I'm not worth protecting.'' Okami said still not making eye contact with anyone.

"See? Even the monster herself knows she isn't wanted." Weiss retorted.

Ruby stood up and walked over towards Weiss. Weiss looked at her for a moment with a confused expression, and then Ruby slapped her. "Okami was trying to help me with something last night when you came in last. Without even asking or anything you attacked her and left her with a scar. Today you agreed to fight her for evaluation. And now you call her a monster and want her dead… What do you have against Okami?

Weiss stayed quiet for a moment before she spoke. "She's trying to take the person dearest to me away from me."

Ruby was too mad and upset to understand what Weiss just said. Ruby walked across the room and picked up Myrtenaster then motioned for Yang, Blake, and even Urufu to leave the room. They did what the young girl asked and went into the RWBY dorm, before Ruby walked out the door she spoke once more.

"You two need to talk over you differences and figure out what your problem is, Weiss. I won't let you back in and you won't leave this room until you do." And with that, Ruby slammed the door shut.

When Ruby got back to her own room she started to cry, Blake walked up and tried to comfort her.

"_Why is she suddenly like this? I've never seen her like this before. That look on her face after I slapped her…there's no way she will ever love me now…"_

Yang reclined on her own bed and let out a loud sigh. "So much for Okami having a good first day, huh?"


	3. Not So Different After All

**Not So Different After All**

** *(A/N): OMG, chapter three already?! I need to pick up the pace! I thought about putting this out next week, but I feel like it's torturing me more than you guys. So here you go, chapter three! Yes a fight does take place in this chapter but I didn't go into much detail into it because right now the focus is relationships, I get the feeling that the next chapter will be the same but please don't skip! Some key things happen here and the next chapter, so please bare with it for now.***

**~ Weiss ~**

_"I can't believe Ruby kicked me out, I still can't even believe she slapped me… I don't know why but whenever I'm near Okami I just do and say things I don't mean to. My words and my body won't obey me; they just do what they want on their own… I didn't want any of this to happen, what is wrong with me?"_

"Maybe you're just jealous, that you are upset that I get along so well with someone you've been trying to for so long."

Weiss turned to look at Okami who was just sitting calmly in a chair looking at her. Weiss kept eye contact with the wolf faunus as she walked over to the chair across from her and sat down. "How did you…?"

"Know what was on your mind?" Okami finished for her. "Faunuses have animalistic traits and abilities; just like animals, we can sense people's emotions."

"_But you aren't normal; you're not even a faunus! You're a monster! The only reason I'm still in here is because I have nowhere else to go!"_

"You know, wolves can smell fear as well." Okami said still wearing a calm expression, but a small smirk briefly crossed her face.

Weiss wouldn't look Okami in the eye any more, she was scared to be in the room alone with Okami and she was afraid that she ruined any chance of a relationship with Ruby. Weiss was becoming restless, she darted her eyes in every direction still avoiding Okami's eyes while she fidgeted her leg and tapped her fingers on the table. She didn't really want to talk to the wolf faunus but she may as well; however, she didn't know what to say. It was quiet and awkward like this for a long time before Okami spoke.

"You are really awkward when it comes to talking to people, aren't you?" Okami asked.

"How dare you! Do you even know who I am? I'm-" Weiss was interrupted by Okami.

"You're Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." Okami stated. "You would have to be dumb to not make the connection after seeing the Schnee crest on your back."

Weiss was getting furious now. "How the hell does something like you know about me?"

"All Faunuses know about you; either to stay away, or to hurt you."

"Don't speak to me that way! You aren't even normal! You're a monster!"

"You think I asked to be like this?!" Okami snapped losing her calm nature.

"Shut up! A monster like you can never understand what I've been through!"

Okami crossed her arms and glared at her. "Try me."

Weiss was shocked at that response. No one besides Ruby has ever asked about her past, or at least like this. She never talked about her pain, she always felt like it made her weak, but she could tell by Okami's response that she had a lot of pain herself.

"I was never allowed to have friends growing up. To make sure that happened, I've been home schooled until I came here to Beacon. I had no friends what so ever until I met Ruby and became part of team RWBY. Growing up I was never allowed to speak unless spoken to and that never happened. I had to be the perfect girl, the future heiress for my father's company. Hell, I haven't even seen my parents in three years."

"…White is Cold and always Yearning burdened by the royal Test…"

"Huh?" Weiss didn't understand what Okami said, but before she could question it Okami waved it off and continued talking.

"At least they are still around and you got to even know your parents. One of my parents was killed and the other watched me suffer out on the streets before he even confessed that I was his daughter."

Weiss turned and faced Okami in shock to what she said. Okami got rid of her calm expression and replaced it with a sad one; her eyes stared at the table in front of her trying hard to fight back tears. Weiss leaned closer towards Okami with a concerned look on her face. "What do you mean?"

Okami took a shaky breath before she answered. "My mother was a human and my father was a faunus, they fell in love and had me as a kid. They decided that I would live with my father until I was 12, but things didn't go as planned. As you know; it is forbidden for humans and faunuses to have children, so when humans learned she gave birth to a girl with a faunus for a father they were outraged. She gave me to my father and ran off to the forest where her own people hunted her down and slaughtered her like an animal. My father brought me back to his village but he lost all of his desire to take care of me; he literally left me in the streets to be raised by wolves. Many years later he became the new leader of my village, got married, and had another daughter and would toss me a piece of bread whenever he passed me walking down the street. He didn't confess that I was his daughter until he was on his death bed…" Okami clenched her fist and set her jaw in anger. Her past didn't sadden her as much as it enraged her.

"_Okami, I had no idea…"_

"I fell in love with a girl in my village; the wolf faunuses are dying out so everyone was forced to marry and have children, when they found out I was gay it was the last straw. They wanted me gone because of my mixed blood but they charged me with 'refusal to advance the race' and marked me as a traitor. They chased me and Urufu out of our village and banned us from ever returning there and the Dark Shadows Forest as well…"

Weiss always thought that she had it rough, but after hearing Okami's story she became thankful to have the problems she had rather than Okami's. Weiss felt bad for Okami but she didn't show it in her tone of voice. "If you are half human and half faunus then why are you a monster? Shouldn't you be three quarters human or something?"

"What you saw earlier was me releasing my aura at its full power. I inherited two special abilities from my parents. My mother's aura had insane medical properties but was also able to emit it directly through contact to heal or use it as a weapon against someone. My father was able to change parts of his body to be wolf like to increase strength, speed, and durability and change his whole body that way too but it would drain most of his aura. Since I inherited both of their auras I have an insane amount of aura, but unfortunately I can't control it when I release too much so I have to use as little aura as possible or share half of it with Urufu and I need to focus it before it can be used."

"_Now that I think about it that explains a lot. The gash over her eye was really deep and bleeding a lot last night; but now it's completely healed, even the scar looks like it had aged a little. She had my sword wedged in her shoulder not even an hour ago and now she acts like nothing even happened to her. Then her strength and speed… Last night she was barely even able to avoid my attacks and got her because of it, but then today I could barely keep up with her! Her speed almost matched mine when I use my glyphs. When we first started fighting her attacks was strong but I was still able to stand my ground, then suddenly that one hit just sent me flying…"_

Okami looked Weiss in the eye and wore a serious expression. "Weiss, why did your feelings towards me change from 'annoyance' to 'hatred' yesterday?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I already told you before; I can sense people's emotions." Okami's tone sounded as serious as the look on her face. "Yesterday when we were heading back to the academy you were only annoyed by me; then last night I felt a sudden change, you were pissed at me and tried to kill me. I would like to know why."

"I-I wouldn't-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Okami yelled so loud it made Weiss flinch. "A SANE PERSON WOULDN'T TRY TO KILL SOMEONE SIMPLY BECAUSE THEY WERE JUST 'ANNOYED' WITH THEM!"

Weiss took a while to respond and when she did she did it with a question. "Okami, what is Ruby to you?"

Okami's face gradually changed from angry to confused. "Ruby? What does Red have to do with this?"

"Everything."

Okami understood and nodded. "She's a kind hearted girl and one of my first friends here. She reminds me of myself when I was younger, that's why I don't want her to get hurt like I did."

"To me Ruby is everything." Weiss said breaking eye contact. "She is my partner, my first friend, the first to care about me, and my first cr-" Weiss stopped herself and blushed crazily.

A mischievous smile spread across Okami's face. "You love Ruby, don't you?"

Weiss didn't answer right away. A few moments passed before she looked Okami in the eye and finally answered.

"Yes, I do." Weiss was now dead serious. "That's why last night when I saw Ruby crying and you were about to kiss her I-…I snapped… Do you have any idea how it feels to love someone and have someone they just met take the person you care so much about away from you? It's heart shattering, it makes you feel like you are completely worthless."

"I can guarantee you that you misunderstood the situation. There were no such things happening."

"I understand, I don't want to talk anymore and I believe we already cleared the air… I'm sorry for calling you a monster, but don't expect me to be friendly towards you." Weiss got up and started to leave but stopped in the doorway when Okami called "Weiss" and turned to face her.

Okami was now standing and had a concerned look on her face.

"Love relationships are all about accepting; your love, friends, and even yourself. To be in a relationship is to accept a person's good side and embrace their bad side, it can't be one or the other. You can't walk into a relationship expecting the other person to do all the work and you do nothing. It's a process of giving and taking, it's all about balance. How do expect to accept your love when you can't accept me for what I am? Until you can accept me as a person, don't expect to be together with Ruby anytime soon… I wish you happiness and the best of luck."

"Thank you, Okami." With that, Weiss left and closed the door behind her. Before Weiss reached for her dorm's door, she slumped against the wall behind her and started to sing.

"Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest, of all…

Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest, of all.

Mirror, what's inside me? Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?"

Weiss felt tears start to form in her eyes, but she fought them off and continued to sing.

"Mirror, mirror what's behind you? Save me from the things I see. I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me?"

Weiss slid herself to the ground and still kept singing.

"Mirror, mirror, tell me something. Who's the loneliest of all?"

Weiss didn't even bother to try to stop the tears this time, but she still sang the last line.

"I'm the loneliest of…all…"

Weiss pulled her knees up to her chest and put her head down in her folded arms and let the sobs take control of her. She didn't try to pull herself back together until the door to her room swung open and Ruby knelt down directly in front of her. Weiss finally looked into Ruby's big silver eyes and saw that her love was crying as well.

"Have you two settled things for now?" Ruby asked. Weiss nodded still crying heavily and Ruby was quiet for a bit. Ruby cupped Weiss' chin and tilted her head up so she can look at look at her face. She waited for Weiss to open her eyes before she spoke again.

"Weiss, I'm sorry I kicked you out like that… Come on, let's go back inside together."

**~ Ruby ~**

Ruby was worried when the voices had stopped coming from the room next to theirs. At first they weren't really yelling, Okami spoke calmly but loudly to the point they could hear it through the wall and Weiss without a doubt matched it in volume. Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Urufu thought things were going well, but thing things quickly turned south.

They heard Weiss call Okami a "monster" and start yelling at her; Okami abandoned her calmness and responded angrily as well. The yelling didn't last very long though, as quick as it started it suddenly stopped. The voices were so quiet that the three girls and one wolf had to put their ears to the wall in order to listen.

They heard Weiss talking about her childhood and how difficult it was, but her painful past was nothing compared to Okami's. They heard Okami talking about her parents and the fact that her own kind labeled her as a traitor. They also heard her talk about her aura with all the advantages and disadvantages. No one truly knew how much pain and anger the wolf faunus really had, but this small window gave them a glimpse at a small drop of water in a vast ocean.

After Okami finished talking about her past she started being serious again. Weiss tried to avoid the topic but then Okami started yelling again, causing the eavesdroppers to move away from the wall and caress their ears. The yelling quickly stopped but they decided to leave the two girls privacy for the rest of the conversation.

"Hey Rubes, me and Blake are going to go out for a bit. Will you be ok until we get back?" Yang said trying to sound chipper but failed.

"Yeah, I'll be fine on my own. Besides, Urufu is with me!" Ruby said beaming a smile.

Yang and Blake left the room and Ruby sat on the floor petting Urufu and let her thoughts pass her time.

"_Why can't they just get along with each other? They really aren't that different, they both suffered the same kind of pain; they are just two sides of the same coin. So why can't they be friends? Is it really that big of a deal that Okami isn't like us? Or does Weiss not like her for another reason...?"_

Ruby heard the door to Okami's dorm close and expected Weiss to walk in, but she didn't.

"_Is Weiss not going to come back? What happened in there that made her so upset?" _Ruby got up and walked to the door to open it but stopped when she heard Weiss singing.

The song was beautiful, the music matched her voice and you can tell Weiss poured all her feelings in every word; but that's also what made it so hard to listen to, the lyrics were sad and depressing and it was obvious that Weiss felt that same way. The song filled with Weiss' heart ache made Ruby cry while she listened.

"_Weiss, I'm right here… I want you to let me in, but I know you don't know how… There are people who really do care about you, I care about you. I'm right here for you, you aren't alone… I love you so much that it breaks my heart to hear you this sad and believe that no one cares for you… You will never be alone when I am with you…but will you be willing to accept me?"_

Ruby opened the door and found Weiss on the ground crying heavily. She knelt down in front of the broken heiress and used all her will power to try and stop her own crying. "Have you two settled things for now?"

Weiss nodded with heavy sobs.

"_I want to take all your pain and bare it on myself…but will you let me?"_

Ruby cupped her hand under Weiss' chin and lifted it so she could see her face clearer, once Weiss opened her eyes she spoke again. "Weiss, I'm sorry I kicked you out like that… Come on, let's go back inside together."

Ruby brought Weiss inside their dorm and the heiress just collapsed on her bed and continued to cry. After about thirty minutes, Weiss finally calmed herself down to just taking deep, shaky breaths. Ruby looked over towards Weiss from their desk and finally got the courage to speak.

"Weiss, I'm really sorry I made you do all of that. It's obvious that it hurt you, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Ruby, you did it for a reason." Weiss responded before taking another deep breath. "It was kind of good for me in a way. I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

The room fell silent for what felt like hours. Ruby honestly thought that Weiss fell asleep and was proven wrong when she was startled by Weiss' voice.

"Ruby…do people think I'm heartless?"

The question took Ruby by surprise; she never knew the heiress was ever concerned by what others thought. Ruby thought thoroughly about the question before giving an honest answer.

"I guess some people do, but not everyone. Okami and our friends may wonder about it at times; but our team knows you have a heart, you're just too afraid to show it to others."

"Then what about you?"

Ruby wasn't sure how to answer that, so she didn't.

Weiss turned away from Ruby and stared out the window. "I thought so…"

"_I know you have a heart, it's not very big but it's one of the warmest ones I know…"_

"I can care about people too you know, I can accept people too."

Ruby didn't know why but she let her thought slip out. "Really? Because it doesn't seem like it at all."

Weiss turned her head back towards Ruby, her eyes were wide in shock and some sadness as well. Her tone sounded irritated but her voice was weak. "What are you saying?"

"You don't accept Okami as a person; she never wanted to be the way she is. She was born into it and it's who she is; no matter how bad you treat her, it won't change her at all. You attacked her without a second thought and even called her a monster. You don't even accept me and I'm your own partner…you say you can be caring and accepting, but yet you don't show any effort that you are." Ruby said with great seriousness in her voice.

Weiss looked like she was about to cry again. "But I can! I care about you and I do accept you! I always have!"

"I'll believe that when you prove it."

"But how?"

"By accepting Okami and showing you care about her, then I'll believe that you have a heart." With that, Ruby grabbed Urufu and walked over to Okami's dorm.

"_Why did I do that? She was obviously in so much pain and I just rubbed salt into the wound! Why am I such an idiot at times? Maybe Okami would know what to do…"_

Ruby was about to knock when the door swung open and a worried Okami almost trampled over her. "Oh, hey Ruby! How's Weiss doing?"

"She's still pretty upset…Is something wrong? You seem kind of in a hurry…" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I need money to buy food for me and Urufu plus I need to get a replacement for my weapon, so I'm working part time at The White Rose Café. I fell asleep and now I'm running late for work."

"Oh, I see. Is there anything I can do for you while you're gone?" Ruby asked with a kind smile.

"Sure! Can you make sure Urufu has food and water and take her for a walk? I would really appreciate it if you would." Okami said then she looked at the time. "SHIT, I'M SUPPER LATE! I gotta go, see ya later!" And with that Okami zoomed down the hall.

"Take care!" Ruby called out after her and stepped inside the empty room.

"_That's great that Okami is working part time in a café, I kinda imagined her working as a mercenary if she ever need money. I guess all people have times when they need to do something nor-"_

Ruby stopped the thought as an idea popped into her head. She thought it over carefully to make sure that it can't go wrong in any way. She smiled while she decided that it wouldn't backfire and started to set things in motion.

She grabbed Urufu's leash and ran back over to her dorm surprising Weiss when she swung open the door. "Weiss, start getting ready! We are going to go out tonight!"

Weiss looked at the young girl with a confused expression. "Where are we going?"

"We're taking Urufu out for a walk in the town, and while we were out there I wanted to tryout this place someone told me about." Ruby responded with a smile.

Weiss raised a questioning brow. "Does this place have a name?"

Ruby looked Weiss in the eye and the smile she wore grew bigger. "The White Rose Café."

**~ Okami ~**

"_It's already bad enough that this place is busy, now those jackasses are harassing those poor girls." _Okami thought as she looked over her shoulder to see a large group of guys completely surrounding a table that seated what sounded like two girls and a dog.

Okami started to walk over to the group of boys but manager grabbed her arm to stop her. "You know if you get in another fight the owner will fire you, Okami. You can't afford to get into trouble, please do it without your fists backing you up. You're the only kid here I actually like."

Okami gave her friend a smile. "Don't worry Jacob, I'll just ask them to leave."

Okami had been working at the café for about a year; Jacob found her wandering around in the woods near by his house. The guy felt bad for her and talked his boss into hiring her, he also offered Okami a place to stay but she insisted on staying in the woods. Due to her masculine figure and intimidating appearance at times, her boss has her wear the men's uniform and have her scare off any unwanted people; unfortunately, sometimes those people resist and attack and her boss doesn't like that.

Okami tapped one of the men on the shoulder. "Excuse me, sir? You are disrupting our guests; I need to ask you and your friends to leave."

The man and the rest of the group stopped and looked at her. "This isn't any of your business, mutt! We just want to show these young girls a good time, stay out of it."

"_He did NOT just call me a fucking mutt…"_

Okami clenched her teeth and set her jaw, but she kept her tone calm. "Sir, if I need to ask again I will use force."

The guy fully turned towards her and grabbed her longer hair and pulled her head back to look up at him. "Exactly what are you going to do, pretty boy? Call the police? Ha, they would only find your lifeless body by the time they get here."

"_Okay, he grabbed me first. Now I can claim this as self-defense."_

Okami whispered soft enough so that only the one guy could hear her. "I'm sorry that after I do this we will have to stop. If you want to continue it later I get off work around 6."

"What are you ta-" He was interrupted when Okami punched him in the face causing him to fall over the railing and onto the side walk. The other guys got ready to attack her but stopped when the first guy spoke. "I'm fine… I understand your language; we'll leave for now but don't expect to never see us again. Come on guys, let's go." At his command the rest of the guys peacefully left the café, Okami didn't start to relax until they turned the corner and were out of sight.

"_Good riddance, at least one problem is solved. I wonder if those girls are okay."_

"We didn't ask you for your help, we would have been fine on our own." Said a familiar voice.

Okami turned her head in shock to see Weiss staring at the wolf faunus with Ruby sitting across from her holding a leash with Urufu at the end. Okami was surprised to see them there at her café, but she was more worried about Weiss. Her face was expressionless and her eyes were looking millions of miles away, an expression Okami was too familiar with, which could mean one of three things; 1.) she is pissed, 2.) she is deep in thought, or 3.) a combination of both.

"Weiss, stop being so rude!" Ruby said to the heiress before turning towards the wolf faunus. "Thank you so much Okami, those guys were giving us a lot of trouble."

"Yeah, now I may get some of that trouble after work." Okami said giving them an angry expression. "What are you guys even doing here?"

"Well, Weiss was still in a bad mood so we took Urufu for a walk and decided to see you at work." Ruby said not meeting her eyes.

"She's upset so you brought her here to see me? I'm sorry, but that wasn't the best idea."

"In my defense, I didn't know you worked here until now." Weiss said with no emotion in her voice.

"_Yep, she's pissed. She's really, really pissed."_

"It's 5:30 right now and I get off at 6, why don't you guys wait for me?" Okami asked while turning to get back to work.

"Sure, no problem!" Ruby called after her.

"_Great, those jackasses are back now…"_ Okami thought while six guys walked up to her and her friends. They were walking back to Beacon and were a good ten blocks away from the café she worked at. Okami quickly looked to the two girls and spoke. "Whatever you do don't get involved, I'll be fine as long as no one pulls out a gun at me."

Ruby looked to Okami with a "what?" but before she could protest Okami launched herself at the group of guys.

Okami was doing fine just like she said. In no time there were five guys lying on the ground. Okami looked around for the sixth one when she got hit on the head with something that was metal.

The hit was well placed and strong enough to knock Okami to the ground. When she looked up she saw a gun pointed to her face, and she closed her eyes expecting the worse…but nothing happened. Okami obviously knew that when the gun didn't fire that one of the girls stepped in, but she didn't know what the loud sound of ice forming came from. When she opened her eyes, she saw something unexpected.

Weiss was the one who stepped in and froze the attacker.

"What's with the sudden kindness?" Okami asked with amazement in her voice.

Weiss turned to face the wolf faunus who was still on the ground. "I've been thinking about what you said, Ruby also told me things similar to what you told me earlier. I've thought about the story of your past comparing it to mine, and I compared our personalities as well. The whole time I've been trying to make a decision and I've finally made it."

"And what is your decision?" Okami asked with a raised eyebrow.

Weiss put away her sword and extended her hand offering it to Okami. "I've decided that despite our races and our abilities, I believe that we're not that different after all. And…I've decided to accept you as my friend, if you are willing to accept me that is."

Okami let out a huge smile and nodded in approval. "You and I actually agree on something, and I'm willing to take your offer." With that Okami took Weiss' hand and the two new friends smiled happily at each other.

***(A/N): Holy shit, Weiss has a nice side?! What drugs was I on when I wrote this and where can I get some more?! So the next chapter is going to deal with Yang, then after that's when the three different plots are going to start clashing together and hopefully more fights. I'll admit that Yang is kinda hard to write, but I guess it's worth a shot.***


	4. Some People Really Do Care

**Some People Really Do Care**

***(A/N): Yo and welcome back! Yeah I know and I admit it, I really fucked this chapter up. I tried to make Yang her usual self but I made her really emotional as well, it's a really weird read but there are key points and it helps show the relationships Okami has with RWBY. Please bear with it for now, I hope you enjoy!***

**~ Okami ~**

"_This is getting ridiculous; here I am at a school that trains people how to fight and kill monsters, and I don't even have a fucking weapon!"_ Okami thought while she sat in the courtyard and watched other students walk by. _"Ruby has a huge ass scythe, Weiss has a magical sword, Yang has shotgun gauntlets, I have no fucking idea what Blake has but it's awesome. All I had were some cheap rings I bought from a jewelry store and I don't even have those anymore."_

A month had passed since Okami and Weiss had their little grudge match. Okami had tried to block one of Weiss' attacks and hoped for the best, but all she ended up with was a sword in her shoulder and broken claw rings. She only ever used those rings when she was being attacked by Grimm and only used fists on people, but the heiress had her sword and she wanted to use them in case things went too far. All the claws on her right hand broke off when Weiss blocked her punch with her sword and that same sword cut right through the left ones when she blocked, she was completely weaponless.

For the past month Okami had been working nonstop to buy a new weapon. She finally had enough to buy some new rings to replace the old ones, but she decided to wait to buy stronger ones instead. However, Ruby's birthday was last week and she ended up using the money to buy her a gift.

Okami reached into her pocket to pull out all the money she had left and saw she only had 60 lien; barely enough for this month's groceries and dog food. _"Maybe if I ask Jacob to give me some extra shifts I can make around 200 in the next two months."_

"Hey there puppy dog, what's up?" Yang asked getting into Okami's face.

Okami was so deep in thought she jumped back at the sudden claustrophobia she felt when her eyes focused on the blonde boxer. "Geez Yang! If I hadn't looked up and saw it was you I would have punched you square in the face!... AND DON'T CALL ME 'PUPPY DOG'!"

Yang laughed and stuck out her tongue. "Awww come on! Have some fun and take a chill pill! I'm done with lesions for today, wanna hang out in town?" She asked with a beaming smile.

It wasn't that Okami had anything against Yang; in fact, Okami thought Yang was pretty cool. The problem is that the two are so different; Yang was laidback and always cracking jokes while Okami was a bit more on the serious side, especially since she didn't really know that many people. She didn't want to turn down Yang's offer, but she didn't know if she would be able to stand the blonde for long.

"If you're that bored then why don't you ask Ruby or Weiss?" Okami asked.

"Ruby is falling behind on her studies so Weiss is tutoring her. I was in the library with them just now, but for some reason they kicked me out." Yang said as she scratched her head and gave a nervous laugh.

"_Gee, I wonder why…"_

"Then what about your girlfriend?" Okami asked remembering that she and Blake were actually dating.

"Oh, Blake is back at the dorm in bed. She came down with a bad cold."

"And you're just going to leave her alone?!"

"She said she needed rest and asked me to leave her in peace." Yang said in a sad voice as she slumped her head down.

Okami realized the situation she was in; Yang was trying to hint that she was the only person left. What could she do? She couldn't just tell Yang no, so she tried to make an excuse. "I'm sorry Yang, but I have t-"

Okami was interrupted by Yang grabbing the hood of her jacket and started dragging her towards her motorcycle. "Don't even bother."

Okami kept struggling to get free of the brawler's grasp even as Yang tossed her on the back of her bike. Yang let her go to turn on the engine and Okami tried to get off. She almost succeeded but then she wrapped her arms around Yang and hung on to her waist for dear life as they zoomed towards the town.

"WHAT TOURTURE DEVICE IS THIS?!" Okami yelled her voice fading in the sound of the wind.

**~ In The Town ~**

Yang and Okami were now walking down one of the major streets looking at shops. Okami was getting really nervous, she was really uncomfortable being alone with Yang and it didn't really help that Yang hadn't spoken a word since they got there. Yang was calm and quiet which isn't like her from what Okami could hear through the walls. The silence was maddening so Okami broke it. "So why did you want me to come along with you?"

Yang didn't answer right away and Okami could tell that she was asking herself about it as well. "It's just that ever since you've been here you have gotten close to my teammates. I know some things about you that my team has told me about and I've heard you talk about things while talking to my friends. It got me thinking and I thought, 'you know what, I still haven't gotten a chance to know Okami personally and the same for her.' I guess I just wanted a chance to talk and get to know you."

Yang's response made Okami smile; sure the blonde is mostly curious about her, but she isn't prying and is actually trying to take the time to know her properly. "Ok, so how are we going to do this?"

"How about we make it like a game? We each take turns asking the other a question, but whoever asks a question has to answer that same question as well. If the question feels too personal or painful then you can just say 'skip'." Yang said smiling.

"Sure, that sounds fair enough for me."

"Alright, first question!" Yang exclaimed being her usual enthusiastic self again. "Where have you lived before coming to Beacon?"

"The village I'm from is hidden deep in the Dark Shadows Forest, after…you know what happened, Urufu and I slowly made our way over here staying in woods and only leaving them when necessary. I've been in this area for about a year living in the nearby woods."

"No way! You lived in these woods? My house is also in these woods!" Yang said excitedly.

"I guess it's a small world after all." Okami said with a smile. "Now it's my turn. Do you have a family?"

"Yeah, I've got a mom and a dad and then Ruby's my sister-"

"Wait, RUBY IS YOUR SISTER?!" Okami failed to learn this information.

"Well yeah, she's my little sister."

"I'm sorry, but I honestly can't see the resemblance."

"Ruby is my adoptive sister, we aren't related by blood. We grew up together with our adoptive parents; both of our birth parents were hunters and huntresses on the same team and were killed in battle. The people who raised us were really close friends to them and took us in when no one else did."

"Yang, I'm so sorry…"

"It's not like it's your fault they died; besides, it happened a long time ago." Yang's expression saddened a little but she quickly shook it off. "How about you? I already know about your parents, but do you have any siblings?"

"Well; I consider Urufu as my little sister, and there's have my half-sister, Tsume…"

"I see… Have you ever had your first kiss?" Yang asked curiously.

"No, I've only fallen in love once and she rejected me when I told her how I felt." Okami lowered her head in shame.

"I see, don't worry about it. Honestly, I haven't had mine yet." Yang said patting Okami's head.

"WHAT?!" Okami said turning to Yang in shock. "I would have thought you and Blake would be doing that by now!"

"Blake is shy and really self-conscious, she hasn't even fully opened up to me yet and I'm dating her. She wants to take things slow, we aren't even holding hands in public yet; but I honestly don't mind, she's worth waiting for." Yang said while blushing crazily.

Yang's response was really sweet and heartwarming, Okami was glad Blake is dating such a caring and loving person. "…Yellow Beauty Burns Gold…"

"What was that?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Hey, how old are you?"

"I'm 17; I turn 18 in four months. How old are you?"

"I'm 16; I turn 17 in two weeks."

"What! So soon, and you didn't even tell us?!" Yang asked in an offended tone.

"I've always spent my birthday alone, I never really thought of it as a big deal."

"I get that I guess… What was your dad like?"

Okami stopped walking and didn't respond. The expression on her face became dark and sad. Yang realized what she just asked and immediately felt bad. "I'm so sorry Okami… That's a 'pass', isn't it?"

"No, it's okay, really." Okami said while starting to walk again. "The only time he ever spoke to me was the day he passed away. He would see me passing by on the street and toss me a coin or some food when he did. I was the only orphan in the village; normally when a child's parents pass away the family's closest friends would take them in, no one knew who my parents were so the 'parents' who raised me were wolves. My grandfather was the Alpha in the village who had three sons, my father being the youngest. When he had me he never thought he had a chance to be the next Alpha, but he still chose to abandon me. His oldest brother died of the same illness as him when I was 4. When I was 8 some humans stumbled upon the village and attacked, my father defended all of us by himself by turning into a white wolf with blue eyes. Everyone saw him as a hero and his brother couldn't compete with that so he stepped down leaving my father to be Alpha. Everyone looked up to him; in fact, no one ever thought less of him when he confessed that he was my father, the people only hated me because of my mixed blood…"

"Okami I'm-"

"I prefer that we don't speak anymore on this subject." Okami said not letting Yang finish speaking. They continued walking not saying anything for a while. Okami was the one who broke the silence. "What's your weapon's name?"

The enthusiastic smile finally came back to Yang's face. "Her name is Ember Celica, I built her myself back at Signal."

"You built that yourself?!" Okami asked in surprise.

"Yeah, of course! All the students back at Signal built their own weapons." Yang said proudly. "What's your weapon's name?

"Don't have one."

"A name?"

"A weapon."

Yang's jaw dropped. "Didn't you have something when you fought Weiss?"

"She broke them; they were just rings that I slightly modified. They were meant to kill Grimm not weapons, so they broke during our little grudge match and are completely worthless." Yang looked like she was about to pass out.

Yang's senses finally came back and she started dragging Okami into a store that sold nothing but weapons. "You attend one of the greatest fighting schools in the world and you don't even have a weapon. I'll help you pick one out; I think I already have something in mind that's up your ally." Yang finally turned towards Okami and gave a smile. "How much money can you spend on a weapon?"

"Right now, none!" Okami shouted finally getting out of her grip. "I've been trying to save the money I get from work, but I spent it on Ruby's gift last week. I barely even have enough for food this month for me and Urufu."

"Then I'll cover for ya!"

Okami shot her head in Yang's direction in surprise. "Why? Earlier you even said that you don't know that much about me."

Yang tossed her arm around Okami's neck and gave a huge smile. "But I know you a bit more now. I know enough to know that I like you, our pasts might not connect like you and Weiss or even Blake, but I feel a strong connection between us." Her gaze then softened a little. "We both lost our parents and we both have a little sister, both of us are trying to stay strong even though we can break at any moment."

Okami lowered her gaze and spoke softly. "True, but at least your sister likes you."

Yang's expression changed into a concerned one. "What do you mean? Does your sister hate you or something?"

Okami slowly nodded her head. "In my village everyone was taught that humans were the real monsters, not faunuses. Even though my father started an organization to bring peace between us many faunuses were against him, one of them was his own wife. She raised Tsume so that whenever she saw a human she would kill them with no mercy. When my father finally admitted my family origin he passed on the Kiba name to me forcing my sister and step mother to accept me into the family. After my father died many humans attacked our village and every time I would take damage for her, but she never once called me her sister. One day during an attack, a human got passed the guards and…and killed her mother… She blamed me for what had happened and when the time came that I was forced to leave, she didn't even bother to say good bye or watch me go…"

Yang started to rub Okami's back. "I'm really sorry Okami, I didn't know your family issues were that bad…"

"It's fine," Okami said as she pulled her hood over her head. "we're here now." Okami and Yang stopped in front of a weapon store and Okami turned to Yang. "So, what weapon do you have in mind for me?"

Yang let off a huge mischievous grin. "Oh, you'll find out soon."

**~ Yang ~**

Yang grabbed Okami's arm and dragged her inside the store and brought her to the very back. _"Judging from her fight with Weiss, Okami is more of a one-on-one fighter. She isn't afraid to run right into the heat of the battle, but she is really struggling to get close with those long range attacks. Her aura is also different; instead of being able to prevent injuries she can heal them, but that's only if Urufu is with her… What if she had a weapon like mine? She would be able to still fight in her style but would also be able to get some range when needed and be able to block attacks instead of dodging all the time."_

Yang stopped in front of the section of her choice and watched Okami's eyes widen.

"Is that all what I think it is?" Okami asked with her mouth open in awe.

"Yep," Yang said patting Okami on her back. "go ahead and pick one! I'll pay no matter what the cost."

In front of them was a wall filled with gauntlets all different shapes and sizes. Each pair had a different function but only one pair caught Okami's eye.

The gauntlet was silver and a bit old fashioned, it couldn't collapse or fire any rounds like Yang's. Honestly, Yang wouldn't have even given them a chance but she saw why Okami connected with them. They were fairly small and simple so you could still move your wrist when needed, but mostly on the end where Yang's gun barrel on her gauntlets were, there were four 5 inch long claws sticking out.

Yang nudged Okami in encouragement. "Why don't you try them on? They seem like they would suit you perfectly." Okami nodded and tried them on and Yang instantly saw the problems with it.

For starters, it was way too small for her, she had to force them on and they didn't even cover her hands. Second, the claws were all rusty and looked like they would fall off in one hit. Then lastly, they were way too heavy, as soon as she got them on her hands fell to her sides.

"I really like these, but I don't think they like me."

"Well, if you could fix them what would you do to them?" Yang asked as she started forming an idea.

"Well, first I would make them lighter, not too light but enough for me to lift my arms. I get into a lot of fights plus we still have sparring class and it doesn't feel right to use claws on humans, so I guess I would be able to make the claws and gauntlet itself retract so I could use them when needed. I can use my aura in a destructive way but only if I touch my opponent directly, it would be nice if I could fire it from a distance." Okami said as she took off the gauntlets and rubbed her wrists.

"_I know exactly what to do."_

"Okay, you know what you're looking for now but it's getting late. I need some supplies and we can head home."

Okami looked a little sad but she nodded. "Okay, maybe we can look again after I get my pay check."

"_Her birthday is only two weeks away, if I can hurry I could make it in time. It would make an awesome gift."_

Yang picked out the supplies she needed to make a new pair of gauntlets and walked over to the register with Okami behind her. The cashier was handing Yang her change when a car alarm went off outside, the alarm caused Okami's ears to twitch and her hood fell off. The man saw Okami's ears and glared at her.

"Get out! Your kind isn't welcome here!" The old man shouted.

"Okami looked at him in surprise and spoke innocently. "Why am I being kicked out? I didn't even do anything wrong!"

The old man grabbed a hammer and threw it at Okami. The hammer hit her on the head; Okami didn't budge at all from the impact but rubbed where it hit her. Yang grabbed the man by the collar and brought him close to her face.

"How dare you hurt my friend like that!" Yang yelled as her eyes turned red.

Okami grabbed her by the arm. "It's okay Yang, some humans really are monsters." Okami then ran out of the store and down the street.

Yang grabbed her supplies and jumped on her bike to follow Okami. Yang found her an hour later walking out of the woods and towards the school.

"Okami!" Yang shouted as she tackled Okami. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

"Why were you looking for me? Why didn't you just go home?" Okami said with tears running down her face. "Nobody cares about me!"

Yang slapped Okami across her face as tears streamed down her own. "Ruby, Weiss, and Blake care about you! I care about you too you idiot! At first I didn't but then I got to know you, now I see you like a sister! Some people really do care about you; don't let some random jack asses make you think differently!"

Okami stopped crying and gave a small smile. "I'm sorry I made you worry, thank you for caring about me."

Yang got up and offered her hand to Okami. "It's okay, just don't do that again. I'm sorry I slapped you."

"Yeah that hurt, please don't do that again." Okami said while taking Yang's hand.

They both started laughing while they headed back towards the school.

**~ Two Weeks Later ~**

Yang, Ruby, and Weiss were sitting in Okami's room waiting for her return. Yang had spilled the beans and told the rest off team RWBY that Okami's birthday was coming soon, and the team quickly got to work.

Ruby made a hooded cloak somewhat similar to hers, Blake made a special head band to hide her ears if needed (Yang told them about the store incident), and Weiss made her a set of armor with extra padding that made the others laugh (you'll understand why soon enough). Yang was proud of her gift; it was a pair of gauntlets like Okami wanted, but she slightly modified it to suit Okami's style.

Okami had called Yang earlier saying she would be working late and asked her to watch Urufu, this gave the team the idea to hide in her room to surprise her. Okami normally worked until 6 but now it was around 9 and the team started to worry.

"I'm going to check if she's still stuck at work, it normally only takes her an hour to get back." Blake said with concern lining her voice, then she stood and turned towards Yang. "Do you mind if I take Bumblebee? We will be here forever if I walk there and back."

"Sure thing sweetie," Yang said as she tossed her girlfriend her keys. "just make sure Okami is okay."

Blake smiled and nodded, she was glad that her girlfriend had come to like Okami. For a long time Yang would always complain that Okami was trying to steal Blake from her, but that day Blake came down with a cold Yang came home late and told her about their bonding experience.

Yang wouldn't have admitted it but she was worried about Okami. Every day she slowly learned more about the wolf faunus. One thing she learned was that unlike her, Okami was very persistent with time. She didn't waste time; she would always hurry from place to place even when there was no need to. For Okami to be this late…something must have happened.

Ruby was drawing in her sketch book while she spoke to Weiss who was playing with Urufu. Yang was laying on one of the futons (Okami asked Ozpin to put more futons in since members of RWBY would constantly stay over) and played on her scroll. Half an hour had passed since Blake had left to find Okami when suddenly Urufu started to growl and it caught everyone's attention. Urufu never growled…unless something really bad was about to happen…

Right on cue, Blake busted through the door with a panicked expression on her face. "Okami wasn't at work, in fact, Jacob said that she wasn't scheduled to work today!"

The rest of team RWBY jumped up and was about to run out the door when Ruby's scroll started to ring. She opened it so that everyone could hear and spoke. "Hello?"

"Team RWBY," Professor Ozpin's voice came from the scroll. "I am sorry to call so late at night, but I'm afraid that I need you four on a mission."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "What kind of mission?"

"A search and rescue." Ozpin continued. "I believe you are all on good terms with the student Okami Kiba, am I correct?"

"Yes sir, we are all friends with Okami." Weiss responded.

"It appears that Okami isn't with her companion Urufu, she needs to be found and Urufu needs to be brought to her at once. Her life and others could be in danger." Ozpin said in a monotone voice.

"Why does Okami need Urufu right now?" Blake asked trying to stay calm.

"As you all know, Okami has a very unique aura. Her aura could be used to heal, reinforce, and destroy. However, her aura amount is much greater than any normal means and causes her to lose control at any random moment, though it does seem connected to her emotions. When she loses control she turns more to her animal nature unless Urufu is there to help her control it, if Urufu can't then she can at least keep Okami from hurting others." Ozpin responded.

"Okay fine, but how is her life in danger?!" Yang shouted worrying about her friend.

Ozpin hesitated for a moment as if he was unsure if he should tell them, in the end he decided to say it. "People would panic and try to kill her if they saw Okami in that state. If they don't kill her, then she could probably kill herself."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked panic now in her face.

"Her body cannot survive without her unique aura. If she exerts all of her aura…she will die…" Ozpin said in a serious tone. "I hope you all find her soon, she was last seen going into the woods near town. I wish you the best of luck." Ozpin hung up and the rest of team RWBY remained still.

"_Okami…what are you trying to do?"_ With that thought Yang ran out of the school with the rest of her team and Urufu following behind her.

Urufu led them into the woods by following Okami's scent. The further they ran into the woods the colder the air became. The air seemed to get thicker and a fog had rolled in. Urufu suddenly stopped and the four girls did the same, at first they didn't know why but then they saw the small shelter… They arrived at Okami's home.

The shelter was small with only one wall and a roof on top. It was about three feet tall and was made from three branches and leafs, it was easy to tell that the shelter was only for sitting and sleeping. There was a small creek nearby for water and plenty of dead trees for wood, but what made them uneasy was the dry splatters of blood everywhere.

"_Are we too late?... No, she's alive. She has to be!"_

As they got closer they heard a noise coming from the shelter. It was the sound of crying, Okami was home.

"Okami!" Yang shouted as she stepped forward but stopped at the sound of loud, low growling.

From the shelter came a pair of glowing red eyes staring at the four girls. Urufu walked up to the pair of eyes and laid in front of them causing them to change from red to blue.

"Okami?" Ruby asked while stepping forward.

The eyes widened from alarm and a big black blur moved from the shelter to the trees above. The movement of the unidentified object caused the girls to pull out their weapons but put them back when Urufu jumped up and barked at them. The girls eyed the trees above them and thought that the object left until the silence was broken.

"Why have you come here?" Asked a deep, raspy voice. "I am unstable; if not for Urufu I would have hurt all of you."

"We were all worried about you Okami; we came to bring you home." Blake said.

"Why do you worry about someone like me?" Said the voice. "This is my home, the home of a monster."

"That's not true Okami; your home is with us at Beacon!" Weiss shouted.

"We care about you Okami; you are family to us!" Ruby stated.

"How can anybody care about something like this?" The dark object fell to the ground between the four girls.

It was a beowolf, or maybe not. It was shaped like one but it had no armor or bones like other Grimm. It lifted its head and stared at RWBY with blue glowing eyes. The other girls didn't know what they were looking at, but the scar over its right eye was a dead give away to Yang.

"Okami!" Yang shouted as she threw her arms around Okami. "I already told you before; there are some people who really do care about you, we are those people." Yang felt tears fall on her but she still continued. "It doesn't matter how big and scary you look; you are still Okami, that's all that matters to us because we love you no matter what." Yang felt Okami shrinking in her arms and finally Okami hugged her back.

"Thank you, thank you so much Yang." Okami said still crying. "…Yellow Beauty Burns Gold…"

Yang looked up in confusion. "Okay, I heard you saw that before. What the hell does that even mean?"

Okami wiped away a tear while looking Yang in the eye and smiled. "It means that you are beautiful on the outside; but most importantly, on the inside as well."

Okami's response took Yang by surprise and caused her to feel a little guilty.

"_That's not true at all… I only took you to town the other day because I felt threatened by you. I wanted to scare you away from Blake, but then I saw how kind of a person you really are."_

The rest of team RWBY came in with a long group hug. After Okami calmed down she picked up Urufu and RWBY led them back home.

No one was aware of the black wolf with red eyes watching them with an evil grin.

***(A/N): Yeah, yeah, I know; Yang's part was really cheesy and quick. But like I said; this chapter is really just to show you the current relationships Okami has with RWBY for right now. Honestly, I don't really like writing slow chapters like the last few, but they have to be done to lead up to the fun part and get there quicker. Trust me, I write things in detail that are important to the story but you have to recognize them; something small I wrote in chapter two could be brought back up or be really important in a later chapter. So please be careful, I don't want to keep repeating things unless they are necessary. So now in the next chapter the second and third plot will come up… NOW THE CHAOS SHALL BEGIN! :D* **


	5. Wolves Are Bad News, But Not All Are

**Wolves Are Bad News… But Not All Are**

***(A/N): LET THE MAYHEM BEGIN! If you are reading this right now, I just want to thank you for being so patient to make it up to this point. You must really like my story to make it this far or you are still bored as fuck. This is the point where all three plots are brought into this story, and like I promised, it has a fight scene. Now this chapter is only from Okami's perspective, I tried doing it from the other characters as well but I felt like you can fully experience this chapter from her side. It will start a little slow at first, but the plots will kick in soon. Well, enjoy!***

**~ Okami ~**

When they arrived back at Okami's dorm, the five girls acted as is nothing ever happened. They continued to celebrate Okami's birthday by playing games, eating cake, and finally; presents.

Okami didn't really know what to do, these four girls before her were the first people to accept and care for her (besides Urufu). This is the first party anyone has ever thrown for her so the wolf faunus was enthusiastic yet clueless. After greatly thanking the girls she began to open the four packages before her.

The first one was small with black paper and a sky blue ribbon tied to it. Okami instantly knew that the gift was from Blake and opened it carefully. Inside the package was a long, thick, sky blue fabric with material that felt soft to the touch. Okami stroked the material in her hand looked up towards Blake.

"It's a head band that you could use to hide your ears, like how I use my bow. Looking at you, you look a lot like a human and you can pass for one if you were to cover your ears or at least help hold them down. If you don't want to use it as a head band it can also work as a scarf, but this way you won't have many incidents with more humans." Blake said with an amused smile.

"Thank you Blake." Okami said with a smile before turning to the next gift.

The next package was big and had white paper with a blue bow. She knew this gift was from Weiss and was a bit uneasy about opening it, but she thought that may be rude and opened it anyway. Inside was a set of medium armor that was designed for Okami. The pants were black as night and had small plates of dark blue armor, the top was charcoal and covered her neck with ¾ sleeves and had a sky blue plate on the chest and upper back (what made the others laugh was that on the left side there was another plate to cover the left shoulder), and sky blue plates on the upper part of her arms. Okami changed into the armor and held Weiss in a tight hug.

"Now the next time we get paired for sparring I won't have to hold back." Weiss said while trying to catch her breath.

Yang then walked over to the closet and tossed a package to Okami. "Here ya go, I hope I made it like you wanted!" She said with a huge grin.

The package had yellow paper and was poorly wrapped and had a dark blue ribbon that came untied. _"Well, I guess we can't all be perfect."_ Okami opened the box and was speechless at what she saw.

Inside the box were what appeared to be a pair of sky blue metallic cuffs that had a small tip pointing up the forearm; however, when she put them on they transformed. The metal expanded and tightened to fit perfectly, the tip grew almost to her elbow and metal formed on her hands. There was a small gap between the hand and forearm so that her wrist could move, on the forearm there was a small gun barrel and the metal on her hand had four slits just above her knuckles and four more and the palm. Okami slightly used her aura and four 5 inch claws came out above her knuckles, she deactivated her gauntlets and looked at Yang not knowing what to say.

"You can use your aura to retract the claws and spikes on the palm, claws are for Grimm and can be retracted for humans while the spikes are made for climbing and scaling. You can also use the barrel to shoot your aura from a distance. Did I get everything?" Yang said while she ruffled Okami's hair.

"Thank you so much Yang, now I don't have to work extra shifts." Okami said with a smile and a laugh.

"Okay, now it's my turn!" Ruby said as she handed Okami her gift. The package was wrapped in red paper and had a white ribbon with blue imprints of dog bones and paw prints.

"_Ruby I beg of you…never get older. You are too adorable to get older, you are perfect the way you are now." _Okami thought to herself with a smile. Okami opened the package and was close to tears at what she saw.

Ruby gave her a cloak similar yet different from hers. It was sky blue with a hood and had paws for the clips, but what really got to her was the emblem on the back. Everyone knew that Okami's father started the White Fang and that the original flag was the Kiba family symbol, the blue background with the white circle and wolf head.

Ruby put the crest on the cloak but changed it so that no one outside the loop would know what it meant. The background was the same color as the rest of the cloak and had the white circle, but the wolf head was different. It wasn't rough and box like but instead was gentler and more feminine with the mouth closed and blue eyes.

Okami let lose a happy tear as she put on the cloak and walked over to Ruby and gave her a kind, gentle hug. "Thank you so much Ruby, I'll always cherish it for as long as I will live. Thank you for so many things."

"It was nothing; you are part of the family Okami. This is the least we can do to show you how much you mean to us." Ruby said returning the hug.

It was now 2 in the morning, so RWBY went to their dorm to sleep and Okami did the same. They were all having pleasant dreams when they were awakened by a blood churning howl.

Okami ran to the window and saw a black wolf with red eyes staring at her from the courtyard. She quickly changed into her new gear and (with great caution) jumped out of the third story window. With her new weapon she safely slid down the wall to the ground and ran to the courtyard. She stayed twenty yards away from the wolf and stood there motionless until team RWBY showed up beside her.

"Is this a friend of yours Okami?" Yang asked as she got into her fighting stance.

"No, but I do recognize him." Okami said in a serious tone. "It's Tsume's wolf."

On cue the wolf walked up to Okami's feet and placed an envelope on the ground, then it quickly turned and ran into the woods. Okami didn't have to open it to know what it was; she knew her sister wouldn't write her a personal letter, and judging by the Alpha seal…this wasn't good news.

Okami picked up the letter and turned it over to inspect it further and noticed that something was on the other side. She saw one word written in ink as red as blood, _**"Okami."**_

The members of RWBY looked over her shoulders and saw the letter as well.

"What do you think it's about?" Ruby asked with concern.

"I don't know, but if it's from my village then it can't be good." Okami said trying to keep her voice calm. _"If this came from my clan then something big must have happened. If it is important enough for them to reach out to me then it must be a notice of a death…or a notice of my own."_ Okami faced the school while placing the note in her pocket and started going back to her room.

"Aren't you going to read it?" Weiss asked with a confused expression.

"It's late and I'm tired, I'll read it tomorrow." Okami said while noticing a suspicious look on Blake's face. "Don't you guys have to get ready and pack tomorrow?"

"They do, but I'm staying for the two weeks." Blake said while still eyeing Okami.

"Oh, I see. Stop by before you leave so I can say bye." Okami said and with that she returned to her dorm.

Once she got back she hid her journal inside Urufu's house and just collapsed on her bed. She didn't bother to change and quickly fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning Okami woke up with a start, she may have woken up from a nightmare but the memory kept playing in her mind. She got undressed (placing the letter on the table) and quickly into the shower. She turned on the warm water and let her thoughts flow out like the streaming water.

"_Why are they reaching out to me now? It's been three years since I've been exiled… How the hell did they even find me? How did they know that Ozpin took me in? What do they want with me after all this time?... I guess these are questions I'll never know the answer to."_

Okami got out of the shower and started getting dressed. She then soon realized she forgot to grab a bra again so she put a towel over her shoulders and walked out of the bathroom. The wolf faunus grabbed a bra and tossed it on her bed while she watched the sunrise through the window. She watched the beautiful scenery before her while she pulled off her towel to dry her hair, what could possibly go wr-

"WHOA, WHAT THE HELL WERE THOSE FROM?!"

Okami jumped at the sudden outburst and turned to see Blake sitting at the table with her eyes wide. Okami quickly turned away from her and covered her back with the towel, she knew that Blake was talking about the horrible burn marks but she was so ashamed of them she wanted to hide them from sight (Ruby never noticed them in chapter one because she saw Okami more at an angle unlike Blake who saw her back directly). Okami was just about ready to die of embarrassment when she felt something pull off the towel and hold her shoulders to keep her from moving.

"Blake, stop! What are you d-"

"Stop moving around, I'm trying to see them better." Blake said in an unnaturally calm voice.

On Okami's back there were four diagonal lines that went from her right shoulder blade down and across to her left hip. The lines were placed and appeared to be claw marks; however, it was as clear as day that the scars were burn marks.

Blake slowly started to stroke one of the marks. "Okami, how did this happen?"

"I honestly don't remember, I remember the village on fire and a lot of pain but the next thing I knew I woke up back on the streets with bandages. My brain doesn't remember but my body does, whenever I get near fire I start to panic." Okami said on the verge of tears.

"Then whatever you do, don't get Yang mad."

"Why?"

Blake froze her hand and didn't answer, she didn't need to, Okami saw why when she turned to the source of the scent of burning hair.

Yang was standing in the doorway with her face bright red, eyes wide with shock, and…is that steam coming from her body? She quickly closed the door and a minute later she opened it again. This time her aura flared up with tongues of flames dancing in her hair and her eyes turned red when she finally registered what she saw; and to her, she saw her girlfriend touching another girl who was topless.

Yang marched over to Okami and by grabbing her hair she pulled the wolf faunus closer to her face. "What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing."

"_Crapcrapcrap, CRAP! So this is how I'm going to die?! I get killed by a girl who thinks I'm a pervert?! Oh god, is this really how I'll reach my end?!"_

"Yang, calm down! Okami came out of the shower when I noticed the marks on her back. I was just taking a closer look." Blake said trying to calm her girlfriend down.

Yang started to tone down her aura and looked towards Blake. "Are you sure? Nothing else happened?"

Blake nodded and Yang let go of Okami. There was a long time of silence until Weiss and Ruby came into the room.

"Um, are we interrupting something?" Ruby asked sheepishly.

"Nope, not at all." Yang said while walking out the door. "I'll meet you guys outside… You two don't do anything I would do." She directed that last part right at Okami and she cowered a little, then Yang turned and walked out of sight.

Ruby turned to the two faunuses with a confused expression. "Why is Yang so upset?... And why is Okami only wearing shorts?"

Behind the young leader Weiss did a facepalm before she spoke. "Ruby...you just answered your own question."

"What do y-…oh." Ruby turned towards the door with her realization. "I'm sure it was a misunderstanding, see ya guys in two weeks!"

"Have a nice winter break, take care!" Weiss called as she followed Ruby out the door.

The two faunuses were now left in the room.

Alone.

And one of them was still topless…

"_I swear to god, if people keep coming in here while I take a shower I'm going to have to train Urufu to be a guard wolf."_

Blake then turned back to Okami with a smirk on her face. "By the way, are you an AA cup?" Her smirk vanished when a towel smacked her in the face.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN LOOKING THERE?!" Okami yelled as she grabbed her new gear and ran into the bathroom to change.

When Okami came back out she found Blake sitting at the table reading the letter she got from the wolf. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Reading." Blake simply responded without looking at her.

"I can see that, but why are you reading something that is MINE?"

Blake finally made eye contact with Okami and gave her an emotionless look. "Okami, do you know what this letter is saying?"

Okami broke eye contact and slightly hesitated. "No… No I don't."

"It's not good; you need to read this right now."

"I can't."

"Why not?" A few moments of silence passed before Blake was able to put two and two together. "Okami…do you know how to read?"

Okami became ashamed of herself, she was about to break down when Blake grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. "Blake, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to the library." Blake said with a kind smile. "I guarantee you will be able to read before the end of winter break."

**~ 13 Days Later ~**

"_Well, she definitely kept her word."_

Blake taught Okami how to read every day all day, she had Okami read fairy tales mostly but it was enough for her to read at a somewhat teenage level. Besides reading they mostly talked (Okami learned about Blake's past with the White Fang) and ate together. Other than that they lived in their separate dorms and continued with their daily lives. Okami wanted to go next door and hang out with Blake, but right now she had to make a decision.

Okami was sitting at the table with two objects in front of her; the letter from the wolf, and the old journal. Blake was shopping in town at the moment and the rest of RWBY was supposed to be back the following morning, so whatever she didn't read that night would have to be held off for a later time.

"_I've been wondering about what he wrote in that journal for three years, now I can finally find out. But…after three years the village has finally reached out to me, what is so important for them to do that?"_

After half an hour of thinking about it, Okami picked up the letter and began to read.

"_**My elder sibling, Okami Kiba.**_

_** Three days after you left our home our beloved uncle had passed away leaving me to be Alpha. However, one month ago there had been an attempt for my life and our dearest friend Ai has simply vanished with her wolf. The elders and I have decided to look into an investigation, it was discovered that our uncle had been poisoned and we find that the evidence all points towards you. **_

_**With a heavy heart, I hereby deem you as a wanted traitor. You have three months to turn yourself in or we will hunt you down. If you do turn yourself in, I will permit you to have a trial to determine your fate. However; if you do not, then the next faunus from the White Fang to see you is permitted to kill on the spot. If there is any form of resistance from you or your human 'friends', it is permitted for ALL of you to be exterminated at once.**_

_**I am greatly sorry to be the one to give such awful news; I do not wish to do this to my own sister, but the law is the law and there are no exceptions.**_

_**~ Your Alpha, Tsume Kiba**_

Okami put the letter down and sat back in her chair to think.

"_There won't be a trial, not a fair one anyway. Even if I go back I'll be killed, but if I don't I'll be hunted. No matter how I chose it will end with me the same way…dead… And Ai's missing? I have nothing to do with that, I shouldn't even care. She's the one who turned me in and had me banished; but still, I can't stop caring about her… I'll think more about it tomorrow; right now I need my rest."_ Okami then got up and went to bed; she was so exhausted she didn't even change out of her casual clothes nor have a dream.

The next day Okami overslept but quickly jumped to life when she found Blake reading the journal she left on the table.

"Blake, don't read that!" Okami yelled as she chased Blake around the table.

"Okami, where did you get this?"

"Someone gave it to me, now give it back!"

"Who gave it to you?"

"MY FATHER!" Okami yelled while she tackled Blake and at the same time Yang opened up the door.

Yang couldn't have timed it anymore perfect. The first thing she saw when the door opened was Blake on the ground with Okami (on all fours) on top of her and their faces were only inches from each other. Okami didn't even have enough time to say "wait" before Yang kicked her in the gut as hard as she could.

"What the hell Y-" Okami couldn't even finish her sentence, as soon as she stood back up Yang had her weapons activated and made a clean left hook to her face. The strength of Yang's punch and the explosion of her weapon had enough force to have Okami crash through the window and fall towards the courtyard.

Okami tried to use her aura as a cushion but failed miserably, she hit the ground with her back first and her head bounced off the concrete with a loud "crack". Okami sat up and grabbed her head with a mumbled "shit"; she got up in time to see Yang safely roll on the ground and stand on her feet in front of her. Yang's aura was starting to ignite and caused Okami to slightly start panicking.

"And here I thought cats always landed on their feet." Yang said with anger heavily lingering on every word and her eyes turning red.

"I'm a wolf faunus, you IDIOT!" Okami said in slight outrage. "Good pun, wrong faunus!"

"Oh, you're a wolf alright…" Yang said getting ready to strike again. "And wolves are bad news! Lairs and traitors!... Just. Like. You."

With that, Yang hit Okami with a right hook causing her to skid across the ground. Okami slammed into a statue with a loud "thud"; but that didn't concern her, instead she held her face and yelled, "FUCK."

"_She's right though, wolves are bad news like in the stories Blake had me read…but I'm still human too! Not all wolves are bad! I'm not bad! I just get caught into bad situations!"_

Yang walked up and kicked Okami's side which flung her to the edge of the forest surrounding the school. Okami was taking direct hits that cause great damage and couldn't fight back. She wasn't wearing her armor and she didn't want to go anywhere near Yang when her aura is blazing (and she was her friend I guess).

Okami looked up and noticed that Yang wasn't looking at her anymore. Yang had frozen in fear at what she saw and Okami understood why, in the trees were dozens of beowolves and they all had the same scar Okami had on her back.

They had the masks and bones like other Grimm creatures, but instead of bright red eyes they were a darker maroon color and their scars were on random parts of their bodies…almost as if something attacked them...

Okami quickly jumped up on her feet and activated her weapon as the Grimm lunged at them. Okami dodged every attack that was thrown at her and slashed and shot whatever got close to her. As the fight went on Okami looked over to Yang, Blake was running up to them and distracted her girlfriend and didn't notice the beowolf that crept up behind her.

"Yang, watch out!" Blake yelled as she ran. "Yan-" She and Yang stared in horror at what happened before them; Okami acted on instinct and took the blow for Yang.

The hit caused Okami to slam into a tree right beside Yang, at first she thought she was unharmed but then she was proven wrong when she tried to stand. She quickly felt an aching pain gradually spreading across her abdomen and felt a warm fluid drip from the area she was struck; the wound itself wasn't deep, but she was losing a lot of blood and started to feel strange.

She tried to release a small amount of aura to heal herself…but nothing happened… She tried releasing a larger amount of aura and felt it turn violent and started losing control.

"_What the hell is happening? My aura isn't working properly! Something isn't right… Yang and Blake need to get away from here…now." _She felt her skin burning up, her muscles getting bigger, her fangs getting larger, and her aura was gradually slipping.

Okami quickly turned to her friends. "Get out of here!"

Blake looked at her with confusion. "No, we aren't leaving here without you!"

"It's not safe here!" Okami yelled as her voice started to grow deeper.

"But-"

"NOW!" Okami was completely different now, her aura kept slipping and her appearance was changing while she tried so hard to hold it back to let her friends escape her wrath.

They took the hint and ran off; Blake went to get her other team members while Yang simply watched from a distance. Okami closed her eyes and let her aura take over; soon she became a wolf, Okami was completely aware of everything that happens in that state, but when she loses control…her actions and instincts are no longer her own, she becomes a wolf on the inside as well.

Okami zoomed around slashing and hacking at Grimm before they could even strike. She clawed out chests, ripped off heads, and bit off limbs. Blood was sprayed everywhere and Okami…she was enjoying the sudden bath. After she killed the last beowolf she saw a small pond and headed towards it. She looked over the edge and saw a reflection, but it wasn't her in the water.

She saw a girl around the same age and a little taller than her; she had hair that was shoulder length and blacker than night and a wolf tail to match, her eyes were red like freshly spilt blood (her irises, not her entire eye), and in her evil smile were two fangs.

"…_Tsume?..."_

Okami was still trying to register everything when a golden flash caught her attention; her body turned towards the source and found a terrified Yang two feet from her. Her body took a step towards Yang and Okami realized what was going to happen.

"_No, stop!"_

She took another step and Yang fell on her back.

"_No! Stop this! Don't do it!"_

Okami's body positioned itself over Yang so she couldn't escape, Yang tried to turn her head away as Okami growled in her face.

"_Please, I beg of you! Don't hurt her!"_

Okami raised her right paw, Yang's eyes filled with panic as her paw started to come back down.

"_SHE'S ONE OF MY ONLY FRIENDS; I WON'T LET MYSELF KILL HER!"_

By some miracle, Okami's paw stopped in mid air suddenly. She opened and closed her fingers…Okami was back in control… Okami quickly got off of Yang and fell to her knees; her body grew cold as she cut her aura off and slowly changed to her normal self.

Yang quickly got over her shock and out on the angry expression she had before they were interrupted. Yang quickly got up and suspended Okami in the air by grabbing her shirt collar and her eyes turned red. "Don't ever go near Blake again, got it?"

Okami nodded and Yang dropped her to the ground, that's when the blonde noticed her front was covered in blood. Yang checked to see if it was her's but found no wounds, Okami place her right hand on her abdomen and brought it up to her face to see it covered in fresh blood. Urufu was back in the dorm, no one helped her close the wound so it was still open and kept bleeding out. Okami's vision started to blur and was barely able to see Yang get down and lean over her. Okami blinked and Yang was replaced by another girl.

The girl looked to be the same age as Okami; she had white hair tied in a thick braid that went to her mid back and long bangs with a pair of matching white ears, pale skin, and beautiful amber eyes with a tinge of green.

"_Ai?... Is that really you?"_

Okami knew that Yang was the one who spoke, but the voice she heard was Ai's.

"Hang in there, Okami! Help will be coming soon, just hang on a little longer…"

Okami turned her head to the right and saw the black wolf with red eyes giving an evil grin from across the pond. Okami's vision turned dark, but before she passed out she could have sworn that wolf was laughing at her.

***(A/N): So now you see how the "Trouble Maker" and "dark past and maybe darker future" fits in. I really rushed through this chapter but I like how it came out. If you have any questions message me and I'll answer without giving too much away. I also want you guys to know that I won't be uploading as often anymore and if I do they will be shorter chapters. The next chapter will actually be about Okami trying to settle some disputes within team RWBY and butting heads with Yang…and maybe a kidnapping… O.O! I hope you enjoyed and if you really like my story please leave a review or follow this story, it gets me more motivated when I see people leaving comments or try to help me write better (I'm actually dyslexic so if the writing looks like crap then it means I quickly uploaded it and didn't use spell/grammar check). I hope you guys enjoy reading my story as much as I do writing it and I'll see you all again next chapter, take care!**


	6. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

**Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?**

***(A/N): Welcome back! So this chapter is shorter and at a faster pace, I'm sorry. I literally wrote this in two days and normally it takes me a week to write the good chapters, but this one focuses on all three plots in a way. I hope you enjoy and I will answer any questions you have after. Also I'm in the middle of moving between houses so I may not be able to upload chapters that often for now. Anyway, here's chapter six!***

**~ Okami ~**

After that little incident in the woods Okami woke up to Urufu licking her face. Okami was back in her room along with team RWBY, or at least most of them (Yang didn't show up), and they explained to her what had happened. Blake went and got her team and Urufu and came back to see her passed out in Yang's arms (Yang didn't tell them Okami tried to attack her) and wasn't breathing. Blake being the first to register everything gave Okami CPR (which got Yang even more pissed) while Urufu healed her wound. Okami lost a lot of blood and was out cold for three days, Ozpin gave her the rest of the day off but RWBY went back to classes. This meant Okami was left alone to do something really dangerous…think.

"_What was wrong with my aura? I could have killed Yang! I could have hurt any of my friends!... I need to go, I need to get away from here. I don't want to hurt anyone… Not again." _As fast as she could she jumped up and ran for the door but tripped when something bit down on her ankle.

"Urufu?! What the hell are you doing?!" Okami shouted.

The small wolf had used her own aura to make her slightly bigger than an average wolf, she growled as she still held on to Okami's ankle. "_**You ain't going anywhere!**_"

Okami froze and stared at her companion, her eyes were full of shock and her voice was barely audible. "Did you just…"

Urufu stopped growling and tilted her head in confusion. "_**Why are you looking at me like that?**__"_

Okami dropped her jaw; she didn't believe what was happening. _"Urufu is a tiny wolf who can talk… It's official, my life is fucked up and crazy."_

"_**Oh hell no! You did not just call me tiny!**_" Urufu bit down harder.

"Ow, okay I'm sorry!"

Urufu then let go of Okami's ankle. "_**Wait, you can understand me?**_"

"Yes, I guess so…" Okami said uncertainly.

"_**Good, because we need to talk.**_" Urufu still maintained the same size but she sat down on Okami's lap facing her like she normally does when she's smaller.

"Um, Urufu…you're kinda heavy."

"_**Shut up! This isn't about me; it's about your aura!**_"

Okami stopped teasing and put on a serious expression. "What happened to it? After I got hit by that beowolf I can't heal myself now. Can you tell what happened?"

Urufu shook her head and gave a sad expression. "_**I don't know why that happened, but I'm afraid I have some bad news…**_"

"What is it?"

Urufu lowered her head. "_**Okami, your aura increased and now…you have a tail…**_"

Okami wasn't sure if she heard correctly. "I'm sorry, what?"

Urufu got off of Okami and walked behind her, Okami tried to see what she was doing but then she yelped when she felt a sudden sharp pain in her…tail?

Okami jumped up and ran to the bathroom. She froze in front of the mirror when she saw a bushy brown tail.

"_No, this can't be happening… Why the hell do I have a tail?!"_

"_**Okami? Now calm dow-**__" _Urufu was cut off by Okami's high pitched scream.

Okami put on her armor, head band, cloak and gauntlets and ran out of the room. Urufu tried to keep up with her but Okami was running way too fast. Okami didn't know where she was going, she was letting her feet carry her where ever they wanted. Okami was very conflicted; she felt angry, scared, and uncertain. She needed to blow steam and fast, the next thing she knew she stopped at a doorway and smiled at what class room it was.

"Mrs. Kiba? What are you doing here? You have today off." Said professor Goodwhitch.

"I need to fight, now." Okami said while undoing her cloak, she knew that team RWBY and the rest of the class was watching her but she didn't care anymore. The room was filled with gasps when the cloak fell to the ground and her new tail was completely exposed.

"Mrs. Kiba, what on earth is going on?" Goodwitch asked with shock on her face.

"I need to fight, right now." Okami was burning up; she felt her heart beating faster, her fangs getting sharper, and her voice getting lower.

"I'm sorry but there is no one to-"

"I'll do it." Yang stood up from her seat and started walking towards the stage. "I'm still pretty pissed about before."

Okami glanced at Yang and smiled. "Are you sure about this? Last time you looked terrified when you saw what I can do."

"Shut up! Says the girl who's afraid of fire!"

"Well at least I'm not afraid of losing my lover to another faunus."

"Oh! Would you like some ice for that burn?" The Ice Princess shouted with a laugh.

Yang's eyes turned a fiery red. "No one burns me, I burn them."

She let her aura flare out and was surprised that Okami didn't cower; in fact, Okami's grin grew even wider. Okami was laughing and she herself didn't even know why.

This made Yang grow even angrier. "Stop before I smack that smug look on your face!"

"_Yang is stronger than me, that goes without a doubt…but I'm much faster and I feel…different."_

Okami felt her muscles slightly getting bigger, she wasn't releasing any aura yet she was feeling much stronger. She turned to a student who was holding a freshly polished shield and saw her own reflection, and that's when it dawned on her. Okami's irises are normally a sky blue color, but right now they were a dangerous blood red.

Even though Okami didn't release any aura, somehow…she lost control.

**~ Yang ~**

"_That little bitch is going to pay; no one tries anything on MY Blake! She is the only person I have ever truly loved; I WON'T LOSE HER TO OKAMI!"_

Yang got into her fighting stance and glared at Okami. Okami was still staring at a shield and had a huge grin on her face, she didn't activate her weapon.

"_She would be an idiot to fight me without weapons. I guess she's even dumber than she looks."_

Yang smiled as she launched herself at the wolf faunus when the bell rang. She made a right hook at Okami's face and made a direct hit…but nothing happened. Okami didn't budge an inch; in fact, the impact had more effect on Yang than Okami.

"_Did she block it?"_

Yang leaned to the side to get a better look and her eyes widened at what she saw. Okami to the hit head on but her body felt like lead, Yang's heart almost stopped beating when Okami turned towards her still smiling and her blood red eyes staring into her now normal eyes.

Okami's pupils slowly changed into slits almost like an animal, her laugh turned into a growl and her fangs where now much bigger than usual. Yang recognized that look in Okami's eyes and her heart dropped to her stomach, it was the same look Okami had when she attacked her.

Okami swung her arm at Yang and caused her to fly to the other side of the platform. By the time Yang got back up Okami was already in front of her. Okami did a round house kick and Yang slammed into a wall and left an indent.

Yang was starting to cough up blood, Goodwitch called the match but Okami still kept coming after Yang.

Okami charged but this time Yang got out of the way. She got back on her feet and started heading for the door.

"_Her animal instincts have taken other, no longer Okami; she will KILL me if I don't get out of here. Never pick a fight with her again." _Yang turned to see how far Okami was…huge mistake.

Okami pounced on top of Yang and pinned her down. Okami's left hand held both of Yang's wrists over her head and her legs were positioned perfectly to keep Yang from moving hers, which meant Okami's right hand was free to do whatever.

Before she did anything else, Okami lowered herself and whispered in Yang's ear. "Now who's afraid of the big, bad wolf?"

Yang wore an expression of terror, she knew she wouldn't be lucky again this time; it was too late for Okami to take control again. Okami lifted her right hand, she didn't activate her weapon or have claws but she didn't need to, with the strength she had at the moment just one blow to the chest in this position would be instant death. Yang closed her eyes and silently apologized to her sister and girlfriend.

"_Ruby, I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise…Blake, even after death I'll still love you. I'm so sorry it had to end like this." _Yang could feel Okami's fist come down but one inch from her chest Yang couldn't feel Okami on top of her anymore. Yang snapped open her eyes to see Urufu knock Okami off of her.

Okami swiped at Urufu and the wolf easily side stepped from the attack and jumped on Okami. Urufu bit down on Okami's shoulder drawing blood and causing her to howl in pain. Okami was finally able to throw the wolf off of her but by then it seemed she was starting to become normal again. Urufu grabbed one of her ankles and as hard as she could pulled it out from under Okami causing the faunus to fall flat on her back.

This seemed to have done the trick; Okami was back to normal when she sat up rubbing her head. She saw Yang and her face turned pale realizing what she had done. Okami quickly jumped up and ran out the door, Blake followed her soon after and Yang went chasing after Blake.

Yang had lost track of her girlfriend and Okami but she kept searching. Yang didn't find them until after dark standing near a pond with blood spattered everywhere. As soon as Yang saw Okami she charged right at her.

"Okami you bitch!" Yang shouted as she drew back her arm to punch.

Okami saw the attack and had to jump into the pond to avoid it. The blonde brawler would have also jumped in if Blake hadn't held her back.

"_I swear to god, I'm gonna skin her live!"_

"Yang, please calm down!" Blake pleaded as Yang continued to struggle in her arms. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm trying to protect you!" Yang said while her struggle died down.

"Protect me from what?"

"From a monster like her!" Yang shouted as she pointed a finger at Okami.

Blake looked at her with an angry expression. "Okami isn't a monster she's my friend, you sound like Weiss right now!"

"She is a monster!" Yang shouted at her girlfriend. "She's trying to steal you from me! I saw her forcing herself on you!"

"I swear to god that didn't happen." Okami said innocently as she got out of the pond.

"Yang, it was just a misunderstanding." Blake said calmly.

"I don't like her!" Yang said angrily.

"And why not?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T TRUST NO GOOD FAUNUSES LIKE HER!" As soon as Yang finished shouting she regretted it. _"Why did I just say that?"_

Blake looked like she was about to cry when she broke the long silence. "Yang, I'm done…I don't want to be with you anymore."

"_No…this isn't happening…"_

The air was still and filled with awkward silence. Yang turned towards Okami and raised her fist to strike but stopped when they heard a scream coming from the RWBY dorm room and shouting not long after.

"STOP, PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER!"

"RUBY, DON'T NEAR HIM!"

Yang turned in her sister's direction with her eyes wide and only whispered one word. "Ruby…"

Okami sprang into action activating her weapons and ran towards the wall with Yang tailing her. Okami jumped on the wall and started climbing while Yang grabbed on to her.

"_Hang on sis, I'm coming."_

**~ Okami ~**

Okami climbed as fast as she could, though Yang jumping on her didn't help much. When she got to the window she jumped right in and saw the situation.

Ruby was crying on the floor staring at the doorway which had a man with white hair and dark blue suit who had Weiss over his shoulder. Okami activated her claws and charged at the man.

"Okami, don't! Get away!" Weiss shouted.

Before Okami reached the man she slammed hard into a blue glyph. Wait a second… a BLUE glyph?

Okami looked up and saw the man's ice blue eyes that were as cold as his voice when he spoke. "How dare a filthy animal come near me!" He then raised his hand and something started to glow underneath Okami.

"Okami, no!"

It was too late…There was an explosion and Okami's vision turned dark.

Okami woke up an hour later to find the man with Weiss gone and Ruby still crying with Yang and Blake trying to comfort her.

"I can't believe she's really gone…"

Okami felt bad for Ruby and remembered the promise she made to her. With a deep breath she stood and walked over to the young girl.

"Do you have something of Weiss' that I can borrow?" Okami asked in a calm voice.

Ruby nodded and handed her a small glass bottle filled with red dust and had the Schnee family crest on it. Okami took it and started to walk out of the room but stopped when Ruby spoke.

"Where are you going?"

Okami turned and gave a huge smile. "Where do you think? I'm going to get Weiss back."

"I'll come with you." Blake said.

"No, you stay here and settle things with Yang." Okami said flatly and Blake nodded.

"_**Okami, we still need to talk about your aura!**_"

"_We'll talk about it when I get back. For now take care of Ruby so those two could be all lovey dovey again."_ Okami thought and Urufu nodded.

Okami walked out of the dorm and onto the courtyard and took a deep breath.

"_Ruby, Weiss, you both are going to owe me big time for this."_ Okami smiled at her thought and became serious again.

Okami held the bottle up to her nose and caught Weiss' sent, then she took off running in the night… Little did she know that the wolf with red eyes watched her from a distance and soon followed.

***(A/N): DUN DUN DUUUN! I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the others! DX I didn't expect this chapter to follow so much on the third plot as much as it did, I'm sorry! The whole tail and aura thing will be explained the next time Okami and Urufu has some free time together. So the next chapter will focus more on Yang and Blake and them getting to know each other better (if ya know what I mean ;D) and such. If you don't like reading lemons then you might not want to read the next chapter though I might put some important things in there…we'll see, I'm still trying to figure it out myself. Oh and before I forget, I have an idea for a future chapter but I want to know how you guys think about it and give me your suggestions. If you want to know about this idea and give me your input then please PM me. I'm sorry this chapter isn't as good as the others, but I promise to make it up to you next chapter. See ya!***


	7. When Life Gives You Lemons

***(A/N): Waz ap everybody! I'm back and here is chapter seven of "Trouble Maker or Love Councilor?" For those who are continuing to read this story you are either the greatest supporters ever or really bored as fuck, either way thank you. I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but I didn't have writers block. Me? Writers block? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… Okay, yeah, I did. But, as promised, lemons are 'bout to happen. And yeah, the beginning is going to explain in more detail the events that happened to Weiss so yeah. Damn, who thought it would be so hard to write lemons. Oh, and I would like to give a special thank you to tetraforce theory, this person really helped me get through writing this chapter and I want that person to know that I really appreciate it. Now enjoy!***

**When Life Gives You Lemons…**

**~ Ruby ~**

Ruby leaned against the shower wall and let the water flow down her body. She was so close and then her love was torn from her and she couldn't do anything about it.

Ever since Weiss and Okami became friends Weiss also opened up to Ruby as well and accepted her for the childish leader she is. They weren't partners anymore, they were friends, close friends who could tell each other anything…or so Ruby thought.

They would talk about the things they liked to do but once they stopped talking they would get really awkward. Weiss started helping Ruby with school and Ruby would show Weiss a good time, but Ruby was never able to tell Weiss how she felt. She actually planed on confessing her love in the dorm when suddenly Weiss's father came.

"_It happened so fast, I didn't know what to do. Why did it have to happen like this?..."_ Ruby thought to herself as she thought back to the events that happened that day.

**~ Six Hours Before ~**

The room was filled with people in shock. No one was quite sure what they just saw. Okami, the calm and kind faunus that everyone loved (well, almost everyone), had just attacked a fellow student in a very…animalistic way.

After Okami went haywire she ran out of the room with Blake and Yang following her. Ruby also got up to follow her but Weiss grabbed her arm and shook her head.

"That might not be the best idea right now." Weiss said in a soothing tone. "It may be best for her to have some space and clear the air."

Ruby wanted to disagree with Weiss but instead she nodded and looked back at the platform. Ruby noticed that Okami's cloak was still on the ground so she walked over and picked it up.

"You two may be excused so you can get your team back in order." Professor Goodwitch said with some shock still in her voice before trying to calm the rest of the class.

"Come on Ruby, let's check the dorm first." Weiss said calmly.

Ruby and Weiss went back to the dorms and found both rooms empty. Ruby was consumed in panic; she wasn't really worried about her sis or Blake, but if Yang got her hands on Okami and Blake couldn't hold her off…well, Okami would definitely never get caught in another misunderstanding again.

"You need to calm down…" Weiss said trying to comfort the young girl. "Okami is a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself against Yang. Besides, Blake will help her if needed, everything will be fine."

"_No it won't, I have a feeling something big is going to happen, I just don't know if it's good or bad yet."_ Ruby thought to herself but she smiled at the fact Weiss was trying to help her feel better. "Thanks Weiss, you're right; there's no need for me to be so worried."

They decided to stay in the dorm just in case they came back. Weiss helped Ruby with an essay that was due next week, after they finished they watched a movie on Weiss' scroll and joked with each other.

"_Maybe now is the time to tell her how I feel…"_

"Hey, Weiss?" Ruby spoke dropping the joking tone she had just ten seconds ago.

"Yes Ruby?" Weiss asked still laughing a little.

"If I tell you something serious, do you promise to not freak out?" Ruby asked in a small mumble.

"Sure, what is it?" Weiss asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"_Here I go!"_ Ruby took in a deep breath before she spoke.

"Weiss, I-" Ruby was interrupted when there was a loud crash and the door swung open, a tall man stood in the doorway and Ruby could feel Weiss tense up right beside her.

The tall man had short snowy white hair, icy blue eyes, and wore an elegant dark blue business suit with a white and ice blue striped tie. At first Ruby didn't realize who he was but then she noticed how he strongly resembled someone else in the room. Ruby looked at Weiss and saw that she turned paler then usual and cold sweat dripped down her forehead, a moment later Ruby discovered that the heiress was shaking violently. Weiss' lips were moving but no words came out and when they did they were barely heard.

"…Father…"

Weiss had told Ruby about her father before and that there would only be one reason why he would come to a place like this…to drag her back home.

Mr. Schnee spotted his daughter and his eyes narrowed. "Weiss, I'm bringing you back home, now."

"Why? I'm at the top of my class!" Weiss protested. "I never broke our agreement!"

Mr. Schnee didn't say anything, instead he raised his right hand which held a book that was ice blue and in white it said "Diary" and a heart around it. As soon as Weiss saw it the expression on her face was one of those "shit, I'm gonna be fucked for the rest of my life."

"Page 564." He spat while approaching his daughter.

"Father I- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Weiss screamed as her father grabbed her by the hair and started dragging her to the door.

Ruby jumped up and started to follow him. "STOP, PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER!"

"RUBY, DON'T GET NEAR HIM!" Weiss cried, but it was already too late…

Ruby's feet suddenly stopped moving and her body fell to the ground, she tried to lift her hands off the ground but couldn't and she soon saw why. On the ground all around her was pale blue powder and ice had formed on her hands and feet to keep her in place.

"_Ice dust…he must have thrown some without me noticing!"_ Ruby thought as she looked up at the man.

To Ruby the rest seemed to be in a blur; Okami and Yang jumped through the window, Yang immediately got in a fighting stance to protect her sister and started melting the ice that held her down while Okami charged Weiss' father at a speed that your eye couldn't keep up with her.

"Okami, don't! Get away!" Weiss shouted.

Ruby didn't even react when Okami slammed full force into a blue glyph. Blake and Urufu arrived just before Mr. Schnee spoke again.

"How dare a filthy animal get near me!" He shouted as he lifted his hand and a yellow glyph glowed beneath Okami.

"Okami, no!" Ruby instantly knew what kind of glyph it was and tried to warn the wolf faunus, but it was already too late. A small explosion from under Okami threw her in the air and slammed her head into the celling knocking her out.

"Father stop!... I'll go with you, just please stop hurting my friends…" Weiss said in a sad tone.

"But Weiss…" Blake started.

"It's okay, I'll settle this thing somehow…" The heiress said as she walked out the door and down the hall.

Her father followed her and stopped in the doorway and spoke in an ice cold tone. "I hope you low lives enjoyed your fun with my daughter, because I'll make sure you will never get to see her again." Then he slammed the door.

It took Ruby some time to register what had just happened and when she did it hit her hard.

"WEISS!" Ruby screamed before the sobbing took over.

Weiss was right there, the love of her life was right next to her not even five minutes ago and watched her get taken away, and the worse part…she couldn't stop it from happening…

**~ Present Time ~**

"_It's been two hours since Okami went after Weiss. I wonder if she has found her yet…"_

Ruby was snapped back to reality when she jumped at the sound of Yang and Blake's angry voices seeping through the door.

Ruby decided she had been in the shower long enough and turned the water off when she heard a series of loud thumps and the voices became slightly softer.

"…_What the hell was that?..."_

Ruby dried herself off and changed into her pajamas when she heard what sounded like a tare followed by another thump and voices suddenly died out.

"_Dear god, please don't let there be a dead body in that room when I open the door…"_

Ruby swung open the door and froze at what she saw.

Yang had her shirt torn in half leaving her bra and upper body totally exposed and her face was bright red and had her eyes shut tight, her wrists were above her head being pinned to the wall by a hand… Blake's hand!

Blake pinned herself against Yang and her face was a deep red color with her eyes closed and one hand holding down Yang's wrists while the other was gently placed on Yang's chest… Oh, and Blake was deeply kissing Yang.

Ruby turned as red as a rose and the other members didn't notice her until the door closed behind her.

Yang's face had an expression that read, "help me, I'm being attacked" while Blake remained her calm tone even though she was breathing heavily and her face was still red.

"Oh, hey there Ruby. What's up?" Said the cat faunus.

"Ummmmmm, am I interrupting anything?" Ruby asked as she noticed the table and two chairs were flipped over.

"No!" Yang said desperately while Blake responded, "Yes."

The two girls looked at each other; one of them had a terrified expression while the other licked her lips and stared at her hungrily.

Ruby was feeling a bit uncomfortable at the display before her, so she made a run for it. Her face was still red when she ran to the door. "Sorry to disturb you, I'll leave you two be!"

"Ruby, wait!... TAKE ME WITH YOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!" Yang called out as Ruby slammed the door to the team dorm.

Ruby entered Okami's room trying to get the previous image out of her mind. As soon as Ruby walked in she was greeted by Urufu, who jumped up onto her.

One thing always bothered Ruby about Okami's room… Why the hell was it always so clean?! If you really think about it, Okami said she grew up in the streets of her village (LITTERALLY, in the streets of her village) and then lived in the woods for three years. However, besides Okami's casual attire, Okami was a very neat person. Then Ruby noticed the two books and a letter on the table.

Ruby walked over to it and picked up an old journal, she read the title and decided it personal so she placed back on the table and picked up what appeared to be a sketch book. In the sketch book were some very nice drawings of Urufu and team RWBY, Ruby was admiring the art work when a paper fell out. Ruby picked it up and read it to herself.

_**Whenever people see me, they see a girl who is happy, wise, and strong. I just want you to know, those people are very wrong.**_

_**My joy masks my sorrow…it hides many tears…**_

_**My wisdom I've learned through pain, lessons no one deserves and many still yet to come…**_

_**And for my strength, I have none… I'm the weakest person I know…**_

_**The person they see, isn't the true me…**_

_**The person they see…**_

_**Is the person I long to be.**_

Ruby put the paper back into the sketch book and set it down and started to think.

"_I guess Okami doesn't see how human she is, she sees herself more like a monster… I need to tell her as soon as she gets back that when life gives you lemons-"_

"Ahhh, Blake!"

Yang's voice interrupted Ruby's thought as she jumped from the sudden noise.

"_Okami, please hurry back."_

**~ Blake ~**

Blake was pissed.

She's heard Yang slip some things out of anger but what she said really drew the line. Blake knew something was off about Yang seeing that she's been acting…different, since the time Okami saved them. But for Yang to say something so racist, Blake couldn't take anymore. Then to make things worse, Weiss just got taken from them…

However, Blake felt…different.

"How dare you say something like that!" Blake shouted. "You know it pisses me off whenever Weiss acts like that!"

"Look kitty cat, I already said I was sorry! It just slipped out!" Yang snapped. "You of all people know I would never say that!"

"But you still said it."

"Y-yeah, that's true… But it was an accident!"

"What do you have against Okami?"

"Nothing."

"Maybe Okami was right about you being afraid!"

"Yes, ok? She is because…" Yang trailed off.

Blake wasn't really mad, but for some reason she felt…aroused…and she didn't know why. All she knew was that sitting in front of the love of her life really didn't help. The sexually frustrated faunus and Yang were still glaring at each other, but then Yang softened her expression and spoke four words were said that were never said before…

"Blake, I love you." Yang said in a soft and quiet tone.

"W-what?"

"I said; I love you…" Yang repeated a bit nervous.

Her instincts finally took over and the next thing she knew she jumped over the table and pounced on the blonde boxer who was looking at her in shock.

"Blake?! What the hell are you doing?!" Yang asked in an uneasy tone as Blake pinned her to the ground.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy this." Blake said seductively.

"_Why the hell am I suddenly so horny…am I in heat or something?"_ The cat faunus thought as she pulled Yang into a hot and passionate kiss.

Blake couldn't take in anymore, she ripped off Yang's shirt and pinned her to the wall.

"Blake, what's gotten into you?!" Yang asked with her eyes wide.

"Just shut up and enjoy it." Blake hissed as she pulled Yang into another kiss.

And that's when Ruby walked in…

"…_shit…"_

"Oh, hey there Ruby. What's up?" Blake said trying to sound casual.

"Ummmmmm, am I interrupting anything?" The young leader asked.

"Yes." Blake said as she heard Yang say "No!"

Blake turned to Yang and saw the scarred look on her face. _"Oh, I see how it is…"_ She then licked her lips earning a priceless expression from Yang.

Next thing she knew, she heard loud footsteps rushing towards the door then heard Ruby's voice. "Sorry to disturb you, I'll leave you two be!"

"Ruby, wait!... TAKE ME WITH YOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!" Yang cried as she struggled to get Blake off her, but it was too late and the door slammed shut.

"Playing hard to get, are we?" Blake asked seductively with a slight purr.

Yang turned to face Blake and she was shocked at what she saw.

"_Is Yang…crying?"_

Blake took a closer look and discovered she was right. Yang had a steady stream of silent tears running down her face and her eyes were shut tight.

"Yang…what's wrong?" Blake asked with a calming voice.

Yang slowly opened her eyes and spoke in a shaky voice. "I'm sorry, I've never gone this far with anyone before…"

"You mean topless?" Blake asked with a furrowed eyebrow.

"I've never even kissed anyone before…" Yang said uneasily.

"…_what?..."_

"Does that mean I just…" Blake started as she started to realize what had happened.

"You just took my first kiss…" Yang said in a soft voice that was barely even audible.

"Yang, I'm so s-"

"It's okay…I want this. It's just, a little too…rough for me…" Yang said with an embarrassed tone and a deep blush on her face.

Blake smiled and let go of Yang's arms, then she stood up and started walking over to her bed. "I'm sorry about that… I understand if you don't want to contin-"

Blake froze when she saw a long, thick, black ribbon fall in front of her face. _"Did she just-?"_

Her question was answered as she felt a warm sensation come over her entire body, starting from her cat ears.

"I said I wanted this." Yang started seductively. "I'll be fine if we go by my pace."

***WARRNING: LEMON AHEAD, IF YOU NO LIKE THEN KEEP SCROLLING UNTIL SEE "SAFE"! THAT IS ALL!***

Blake let a low purr escape from her lips as Yang led her over to the bed. Yang got on top of Blake and kissed her passionately. Blake began to strip and Yang took off the rest of her clothes as well.

"Yang, are you sure about this?" Blake asked with slight concern in her voice. "I don't want to force you if you aren't ready."

Yang gave a soft smile. "I'm sure, I can survive one round."

"What is this, a boxing match?"

"S-shut up! You know what I mean!"

Blake rolled on top of Yang and spoke with a smirk on her face. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you for the first time."

Yang blushed hard and turned her head the other way. Blake smiled and slowly moved her hand down her lover's body stopping at the spot in between her legs. Blake kissed Yang on the lips before she inserted one finger.

"Ahhh, Blake!" Yang moaned when the kiss broke.

Blake lowered herself and began to suck on Yang's right breast. Blake stated to feel a warm sensation beneath her and realized Yang had a faint glow.

"_I better hurry before she releases her aura. I don't want to catch on fire with her."_

Blake added another finger and began to pump faster earning a startled yelp from Yang.

"B-Blake, that's too much!"

Blake didn't listen to her and she started to nibble on her nipple making Yang moan louder and louder. Blake knew Yang was almost at her climax as she felt her walls start to tighten around her fingers and pulled them out.

"Blake, please don't- AHHHHH!"

Blake was now eating out Yang and the sounds coming out of the blonde boxer is music to her four ears.

Blake kept going until Yang finally climaxed sucking out all of Yang's juices and any that was left over.

***SAFE!***

Yang was panting heavily as she took Blake into her arms. They smiled at each other as they exchanged soft kisses and finally Yang spoke up.

"Does this mean we're still together?"

Blake rolled her eyes and gave a 'no shit' look. "Of cour-"

She froze mid-sentence when the door to the dorm swung wide open and Okami stood in the doorway. "Ruby! I know how to save W-"

Okami stopped when she noticed the chairs and table were knocked over, then her eyes darted over to the remains of Yang's shirt, and finally rested on Blake and Yang. She blushed as red as Ruby's cape and slammed the door shut. The two heard footsteps run over to the next room and the door swing open.

"Ruby! I know how to save Weiss!" Okami shouted.

Blake sighed an turned back towards Yang. "Come on and get dressed, we should know what's going on with the ice princess."

**~ Okami ~**

**~ One Hour Before Walking In On Blake and Yang ~**

Okami came to a stop. She thought she heard a howl in the distance but when she went to investigate, nothing was there. Another time, she thought she saw glowing red eyes staring at her from a bush but when she took a second look they simply vanished. She traveled the rest of the way with great caution; she knew where she was going, the Schnee manner, and by the smell of it, it wasn't too far from the Dark Shadow Woods…

But she couldn't focus on that right now, she only had one thing on her mind; to get Weiss back.

Okami started running again and stopped after fifteen minutes when she saw her destination. About four hours north would be Okami's village, but she didn't care; she was too busy looking at the tall electric fence in front of her and the large white mansion that was surrounded by 100 yards of rose gardens on all sides on the other side of the fence.

Okami looked through the bars and saw that there were at least 200 guards and spot lights coming from the roof shining down at the wide open gardens.

Okami took in a deep breath and let out a loud sigh.

"_I swear, Ruby is gonna owe me big time for this and if I die, that kid better see me as a hero."_

Okami closed her eyes to clear her mind, then she got down on her knees and started to dig.

***(A/N): Yeah, not my best work, but it's something right? Next chapter you're gonna see Weiss' situation and Okami's "master plan" to get her back. Sorry, I'm kinda out of it right now. See ya next chapter.**


	8. Operation Knight in Shining Armor

***(A/N): Hey guys! I'm back! Now I'm going to just flat out say this. If you haven't read the last chapter, then go back and read it…NOW! Some important stuff happened so if you didn't read it then you're not going to know what is happening in this chapter. That's all I really wanted to say, so enjoy!"**

**Operation: Knight In Shining Armor**

**~ Okami ~**

**~ Outside Schnee Manor ~**

She had to be quick, lightning fast, and most importantly she had to be stealthy. If she got caught then she would be thrown in jail…or worse.

She made her way under the fence and quickly ran to a nearby tree and climbed up it. She scanned her surroundings trying to find the safest route.

"_Hang on Weiss, I'm coming!"_

She found the best route so she jumped out of the tree behind a guard. The guard turned towards the sudden disturbance and was greeted with a hard fist to the face. The guard was K.O.'d instantly and Okami hid him under one of the thousands of rose bushes. She repeated this process several times until she made it to the building. She stayed close to the wall and tried to figure out which window until she came across a clearing.

There was a large pond and a water fall coming from the side of the building and all around the pond where a mixture of hundreds of red and white roses.

"_White rose? I guess that does have a good ring to it."_

It was a cold winter night and Okami didn't have her cloak, a cool breeze came over her causing the wolf faunus to shiver. She stopped walking and took in the environment around her when suddenly she sneezed.

"_Why is it so cold tonight? If it rains there might be snow."_

A moment later Okami heard a voice.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, I'm the loneliest of all."

Crying soon followed and Okami knew it was Weiss. Okami looked up and saw that there was an open window above the waterfall, four stories high. She listened closer and discovered that's where the noise is coming from. She quickly activated her weapon and hooks. She jumped on the wall and started climbing.

**~ Weiss ~**

**~ Inside Schnee Manor ~**

"Father, please! You can't do this to me!" Weiss Pleaded. "I'm your daughter! Doesn't every father want his daughter to be happy?!"

"Shut up! You are my heiress and a Schnee. There is no way in hell I will let the next head of my company be gay!" Mr. Schnee said in a threatening tone. Then a guard came in saying that all the guards mysteriously disappeared.

Mr. Schnee turned to his daughter. "Seems like one of your friends ignored your warning…" He then gave an evil grin. "I'll make sure they won't reach you." Then he turned and walked out the door locking it behind him.

"_Whoever came after me is either really stupid or really brave."_ Weiss thought to herself, she then heard a sneeze from outside her window but didn't think much of it. She laid back on her bed. _"I just hope they don't get caught by my father…"_

Weiss got up and walked over to her full body mirror next to an open window.

"_I'm never going to see Ruby again…I hope her last image of me was me crying as I walked out the door…"_

Weiss looked at her reflection and cursed herself. She hated her reflection because she saw what her father made her. She saw the perfect heiress that everyone saw, the good girl she always had to be, the person who obeys every command she gets, the leader she has to become… A girl who wasn't allowed to be close to anyone.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, I'm the loneliest of all." Weiss said before she started crying.

"_I want to be with Ruby, I want to be in her arms. I want to be there when she wakes up in the morning. I want to kiss her on the lips when she comes home from a long day. I want to be with her for the rest of my life…"_

Weiss fell to the ground and started to cry even harder.

"_I love Ruby."_

"I knew I was right to picture you as Snow White, cause this whole Cinderella thing just ain't working for ya."

Weiss turned toward the window to find Okami holding herself up on the window ledge. "Okami? What are you doing here?!"

"Oh you know, I was just out for a stroll and decided to risk my life to say hi to you then be on my merry way!- I CAME HERE TO BRING YOU BACK YOU IDIOT!" Okami snapped.

"If my father sees you he will kill you on the spot!" Weiss said with great concern in her voice.

"I know but-" Okami was interrupted by Weiss covering her mouth with a hand.

"Shhh! I think my father is coming back, wait out here!" With that Weiss started to close the window.

"No, Weiss, wait!-" Too late, the window was slammed shut and there was a loud splash that came from outside.

At that moment the bedroom door opened and Weiss' father stepped back in. "Now where were we? Oh yes, I remember!" An evil smug look grew on Mr. Schnee's face as he spoke. "I want my heiress to have kids for my company to be passed on to and I have decided that the sooner you find a suitor the better."

"What are you saying?..."

"Don't worry; I will give you a chance to choose. In two weeks I will hold an event for you to choose your future partner from all of the finest heirs in Remnant. However, if you do not choose an heir at the event, I will choose one for you."

"Father no! You can't do this to me!" Weiss protested, close to tears.

"Oh my sweet little heiress… I already have." Mr. Schnee said as he tossed a rolled up piece of parchment on the ground and left the room slamming the door and locking it.

Weiss stared at the parchment for a bit before picking it up and reading it.

"_**The Schnee Family invites you to a formal event to find a suitor for it's heiress, Weiss Schnee. This is a once in a life time event that you surely don't want to miss."**_

"…_no…"_

"**WEISS!**"

Weiss jumped at the sound of her name and Looked to see a soaked Okami push the window open and glare at her. "That. Wasn't. Cool."

"Here I thought only cats hated water." Weiss said with no emotion in his voice.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I love water!" Okami said with a smile before staring daggers at her. "I just don't like being pushed into a freezing pool of it when it's 45degres out and from four stories in the air!"

Weiss crossed her arms and glared back. "You're right, that's not cool. It must have been freezing."

Okami kept glaring at her and shook her head. "That's cold princess… That's Weiss cold."

"Really? Look, I'm not in the mood for this." Weiss said while sitting on her bed. "I just spoke to my father and things aren't going to end well."

"Which is even more of a reason to come back with me!"

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because I have nowhere else to go but Beacon! He'll just come and bring me back again…" Weiss said with sadness in her voice, she has lost all hope of returning to Ruby.

Weiss explained the mostly one sided conversation she had with her father and that no matter what Weiss really doesn't have a choice.

"…Or maybe you do…"

Weiss looked at the wolf faunus with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"I'm saying what if we snuck Ruby into this event your father is hosting and have you pick Ruby? That way your father would be satisfied and you can come back with us!"

"My father will find out sooner or later that she isn't an heir and come for me."

"Then we give him a reason to make her an exception." Okami said with a smile.

"Like what?"

"Maybe she can save his life when no one else can!"

"Okay…I think I see where you're going with this." Weiss said thinking this plan can work. "How are you going to sneak her in?"

"Isn't that an invitation in your hand?" Okami nodded at the parchment she was still holding.

"_Okami, you are a genius!" _Weiss thought as she handed the parchment to Okami. "Wait, but Ruby is a girl! My father will notice and just throw her out instantly!"

Okami gave her a 'really' expression. "You're talking to the girl you and the rest of your team thought was a guy. Just let me work my magic and train her."

Weiss raised an eyebrow not really understanding what the faunus was implying. "What?"

"It's simple really…" Okami said with a smile before leaving to go back to Beacon. "I'm going to turn Ruby into a guy."

**~ Okami ~**

**~ Back At Beacon ~**

"You want me to what?!" Ruby asked.

"You're going to go to a formal event for Weiss to find a suitor disguised as a guy. Hit it off with Weiss, save her father's life from a 'beowolf attack', then bring Weiss back here." Okami said summing up the master plan.

"Do you really think it will work?" Blake asked.

"You want my sister to risk her life in a plan like this?!" Yang shouted.

"Yang, stop!" Ruby said while standing up. "If this is the only way to get Weiss back, then I will gladly do it!"

Ruby then turned towards Okami. "Thank you for doing this Okami, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Okami shrugged it off. "It's nothing, what are friends for?"

"_Friends…I actually have friends."_

Ruby smiled and looked at her other team members. "It's late and Okami needs to rest, she deserves it. We'll start training and planning in more detail tomorrow. Good night Okami." Then RBY left the wolf faunus' dorm.

"_**Okami, about what happened earlier today…"**_

"Urufu, please…not now."

"_**No, we need to talk about this RIGHT NOW!"**_

"Ugh!"

"_**Okami, do you remember what happened the last time your aura increased dramatically?"**_

Okami kept quiet, she remembered it quite well. It happened the day Okami got the scar on her back. Everyone treated her like a monster and despised her…The day Okami grew her wolf ears…

Blake was correct about the traits of a faunus. Faunuses normally have eyes that are different than humans' and one animalistic trait like ears, fangs, or a tail. Okami started off as a normal faunus (except for her eye color), she was born with fangs and fangs only.

Four years ago, one week after Okami got Urufu, there had been a mysterious fire had started in the village. No one knew what the cause of the fire was but during the mayhem Okami had been attacked leaving the scar on her back. Not really sure how or why but the attack messed up Okami's aura. It started to grow at a quick speed and before she knew it, Okami woke up with wolf ears.

"So why did I grow ears? I never really understood that part. And why can I understand you only now after all this time?"

"_**Okami, faunuses use a fraction of their aura to properly use their animalistic ability. You already had an abnormal amount of aura to begin with, so when your aura increased your body evolved to use up an extra small amount of aura. For us being able to talk like this, I believe is also from your current aura increase. That is how we are bonded to begin with; maybe your aura is now strong enough to connect our whole thoughts now instead of just feeling the gif of it."**_

"And what, it just stopped?"

"_**No, Ai had to use her own aura to calm yours and stop the increase. However, the damage had already been done, you permanently had wolf ears and would lose control whenever you released too much of your own aura."**_

"…But now my aura has increased again and Ai isn't here to stop it…"

"_**Okami at this rate, if your aura doesn't stop increasing…you will permanently become a wolf…"**_

Okami didn't say anything, what could she say to that. She just sat there numb feeling a mix of emotions; sadness, loneliness, hatred, guilt, and fear.

"Urufu… When Ruby and I go to get Weiss back, I don't want you to come with us."

"_**Okami I have to-"**_

"NO!" Okami snapped facing her companion. "We can extract three vials of your 'drug solution'; one for me, one for Ruby, and one for Weiss just in case I were to lose control. You will not be coming."

"_**And why not?"**_

"Because, I want you to deliver a letter for me." Okami said as she sat down at the table with a pen in hand and a paper beneath it. After 15 minutes, Okami finally finished writing and read what she wrote.

"_**My younger sister, Tsume Kiba.**_

_**I understand the situation I am in. Justice indeed needs to be served, but I must inform you that I am indeed innocent. I have hundreds of witnesses to back me up, but majority of them are human… **_

_**However, I have chosen to return home and finally end this worthless life of mine. I wish to return by the end of two months, I wish to spend as much time as possible with my new friends before my life finally comes to a close.**_

_**I shall see you in two months' time.**_

_**~ Okami"**_

Okami decided it was good enough and pulled out an envelope sealing the letter inside and wrote, "_**Tsume**_."

"_All that I ask is for two months."_

**~ Ruby ~**

**~ Two Weeks Later Outside Schnee Manor ~**

"I'm not so sure about this Okami…" Ruby said nervously.

"Relax Riding Hood, you look perfect!" Okami said patting Ruby's back. "You look handsome and dashing, you'll blow Weiss away for sure!"

Ruby was wearing a suit of armor very similar to Okami's and alternated between white and red. Her boots made her about the same height as Yang and Okami and her hair was slicked back and the real length of it was hidden by her cloak.

"Hey, where's Urufu?" The young leader asked the wolf faunus.

"Stop asking questions and focus on the mission!" Okami said angrily. "Now, you have the vial I gave you right."

"Yeah, right here!" Ruby said lifting the small tube.

"Good, now here. I want you to wear this." Okami said as she placed a red rose in a chink of her armor. "You have about three hours to swoon Weiss; I give you the best of luck." Okami said with I smile on her face before she rushed off.

"_Okami, I hope this plan of yours works."_

Ruby then turned towards the mansion and took in a deep breath. She saw all the young heirs swarming through the gates and was a little reluctant.

"Rubes? You okay with this?" Ruby heard Yang ask through her ear piece.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ruby responded looking at the Schnee residence with a determined look in her eyes. "Operation: Knight in Shining Armor is no set in motion!" Ruby started walking toward the gate, newfound courage grew with every step she took.

"_Hang in there Weiss, I'm here to rescue you."_

**~ ? ~**

**~ Three Hours Later (In Dark Shadows Forest) ~**

She was sitting in her palace on the huge throne that was much too big for her. On her lap was a photo with three girls in it.

The girl on the left was herself and looked sad but had a face smile on her face anyway as if she was the third wheel. The girl in the middle was beautiful and genially happy. She wore purple and black clothing but wore a sky blue scarf around her neck and looked to have had her arms wrapped around the third person. Her long hair that matched her white wolf ears signaled that the girl was Ai.

The third girl however was blotched out with a mixture of red and black ink; however, you were still able to see some of her features. She had shoulder length hair that was cut really short in the front and was brown with golden streaks and golden wolf ears on top of her head. This girl also had fangs in her nervous grin and although hard to tell, had a pair of sky blue eyes. The girl blotched out in the picture was Okami.

The girl heard a growl emitting from in front of her and looked up to see her wolf Akumu escorting a grey wolf that was slightly smaller than him. The girl recognized the wolf instantly, it was Urufu.

The girl stood and walked over to the wolves meeting them half way. Urufu came up to the girl and placed an envelope at her feet and ran out the nearest door and into the woods.

The girl bent down and picked up the envelope and read the messy handwriting that said, "_**Tsume**_."

She opened the letter and started to read it and as she read she noticed her tail started to wag in excitement the more she read. When she finished reading she had a huge grin on her face and tore up the letter into several unreadable pieces.

"_Perfect… It looks like my plan is working wonderfully."_

***(A/N): DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Who is this girl? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out! And I'm really sorry it's been taking so long to post chapters, I'm really sick and have been really out of it. Well, you know the drill! Questions, just PM me. Comments, leave a review. Well, see ya l8r!**


	9. FAIL!

***(A/N): Hey guys, I'm sorry for this really short chapter. I have an important announcement at the end so I'll let you guys read in peace.***

**FAIL!**

**~ Ruby ~**

**~ Inside Schnee Manor ~**

"_Are all of these people here to meet Weiss?"_ Ruby thought when she entered the main hall. _"This place is packed! I didn't expect there would be this many people! Are all of these people really heirs?"_

Ruby was quickly getting nervous as she ran her fingers through her hair to make sure it was in place. Her eyes started to dart back and forth across the room trying to find Weiss. _"Where is she?"_

Then Ruby noticed that there was a large stair case and many people surrounding it. Ruby made her way to the front fighting her way up there and saw Mr. Schnee at the top of the stairs. She briefly glared at the white haired man but then her gaze gradually softened… That was when she saw Weiss…

Weiss looked absolutely beautiful. She wore a long, sleeveless, white dress with a blue trimming. She had on white gloves that went up her arms and stopped half way on her biceps. Her hair was in a lose braid and swept over her left shoulder and white rose behind her right ear. As for her face she only wore a pale blue eye shadow, she didn't need anything else make up wise…she was already beautiful enough as she was.

Weiss began to slowly walk down the steps and spotted Ruby. Weiss gave a small nod and quickly turned away to greet some of the heirs.

"_If she came up to me right away and spent the whole time with me people will notice that something isn't right."_ Ruby thought to herself as she kept Weiss in her site. _"I'll give her an hour and then make my move…but what the hell am I supposed to do until then?"_

Ruby exited the room and went out to one of the rose gardens. There she started to go over her training with Okami.

"_Chin up, chest out, large steps, not that large!"_ Ruby let out a long sigh and continued what she was doing. _"Little eye contact, small smile, laugh loud, do what you would want a gentle man to do to you!"_

Ruby stopped when she heard footsteps coming from behind and froze. _"Crap, now what do I do?!"_

An heir wearing a black suit walked around Ruby and stopped in front of her. He had light green eyes and black hair that went past the collar of his shirt and turned light green at the ends. He had a pale green rose tucked in his shirt pocket and was slightly shorter than Ruby and looked to be the same age.

"Hello there, the name's Nathaniel Green." Nathaniel said as he stuck out his hand towards Ruby. Ruby took it and gave a firm shake but didn't say anything. "What is your name?"

"Oh, my name is-" _"THINK RUBY THINK! JUST COME UP WITH A NAME!" _"- Garnet, Garnet Rose." _"This is why Yang never let me name our pets…"_

"Garnet Rose, that's a…interesting name." Nathaniel responded with a wary look.

"_Crap, he's on to me!"_

"What does your family do Garnet?"

"Oh, my family manufactures weapons for Hunters and Huntresses." Ruby blurted out.

"I see…" Nathaniel said giving Ruby one last cautious look before turning away. "Well, I wish you luck in trying to win Miss Schnee."

"Why would I need luck?" Ruby asked.

"Because I'm the one she is going to choose." Then with that Nathaniel walked away.

"_A bit arrogant, are we?"_

"Garnet Rose? Really? That's the best you can come with?" Ruby jumped and turned to see Weiss leaning against the wall.

"Weiss…" Ruby said with a smile.

Weiss stepped forward keeping her eyes locked on (the currently much taller) Ruby and ran her gloved fingers through black hair.

"Okami did a great job making you look like a guy." Weiss said with a small smile on her lips. "…but I like you better as a girl."

Ruby started to get nervous, Weiss was so close to her…AND making contact with her while she looked so beautiful. _"Don't screw this Ruby!"_

"Y-you look b-beautiful, Weiss." Ruby stuttered. _"Nailed it…yeah right, I'm totally screwed."_

Weiss giggled a little at Ruby's fail. "You don't look so bad yourself, if I didn't know you were a girl I would say you look handsome."

Ruby blushed at Weiss' compliment making the heiress laugh even louder. Weiss grabbed Ruby's hands and started to drag her off of the garden's main path.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"It's a surprise, now close your eyes!"

"O-okay!"

Ruby closed her eyes and Weiss started to guide her through the garden. Ruby was secretly enjoying Weiss' touch when she picked up the scent of roses, then she thought she heard a waterfall and they came to a stop. "Okay, open your eyes."

Ruby opened her eyes and instantly her breath was taken away. There was a clearing and in the clearing was a waterfall coming out of the side of the building flowing into a large pond and along the edges of the clearing were red and white rose bushes. "Wow…"

"This is my privet area." Weiss said as she passed a bush of red roses. "I just love the color of red and white, they complement each other so well."

"_IDEA!"_

Ruby walked up to Weiss and took the white rose from behind her right ear off and placed it in Weiss' hand.

"Ruby, what are you-"

"Shhh, trust me on this."

Weiss nodded giving Ruby permission to continue. Ruby then took the red rose tucked inside her armor and placed it where the white rose used to be.

"You're right, red looks beautiful on you." Ruby said as she kissed the back of Weiss' hand. "You should wear red more often my princess."

Weiss blushed a deep red but she played along with it anyway. Weiss took her white rose and placed it in a chink of Ruby's armor. "Y-you too, with white I mean…wear it more often you should. Wait, what?"

Now it was Ruby's turn to laugh. _"She's just too cute!"_

Then Weiss surprised Ruby by kissing her on the cheek. "S-shut up! I thought you were supposed to be my knight in shining armor! You're supposed to protect me, not mock me!"

Ruby smiled and pulled Weiss into a large warm hug. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby as well and rested her head on the red chest plate. "Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Will you promise to stay by me forever?"

The question took Ruby by surprise but a second later she smiled with her reply but Weiss didn't see it. "Until the end of time."

Ruby closed her eyes and gently placed her head on top of Weiss' feeling nothing but bliss.

"So, are you guys going to kiss?" Yang asked in the ear piece.

"Yang, don't interrupt them!" Blake said in an irritated tone.

"_Shut up, you're ruining the moment."_

**~ Weiss ~**

"_I feel her…she's right here in my arms. I need to tell her, but why won't the words come out?"_

Weiss felt her heart beat faster, her skin get warmer, and her mind start to go blank. She didn't know what to do; she has the love of her life in her arms and she has gone numb!

"_Just stay calm and do what Okami said, just be nice to her."_

Weiss released Ruby and started walking towards a bench. She got about five steps until Weiss tripped and Ruby caught her. Weiss blushed a deep shade of scarlet and turned away from Ruby.

"T-thank you."

"Weiss…look up…"

Weiss did as Ruby said and saw something beautiful.

Snow had started to lightly fall all around them. Weiss was breathless and turned to Ruby to see her the same way. This caused the heiress to smile and she pulled Ruby to the center of the clearing.

"Weiss? What are you doing?" Ruby asked a bit confused.

"I've always wanted to dance while it's snowing!" Weiss said with a huge smile. "This might be our only chance! Come on, dance with me!" She said with a laugh.

Ruby was clumsy at first but after stepping on Weiss for the tenth time she was getting better and more confident.

"_I never thought that dancing with Ruby could be this fun. I just hope Okami's plan works out."_

They continued to dance for what felt like hours until they got tired. They sat down on a bench and talked, they were having the time of their lives when Weiss noticed that Ruby looked a little sad.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked with concern.

"Weiss, there's something I need to tell you." Ruby said not looking her in the eye.

Weiss' heart was pounding and her breath was getting shallow. She felt her body getting colder and her voice start to tremble. "W-what is it?"

Ruby turned and stared at Weiss with a serious expression, their eyes locked and Weiss felt like she was going to melt under Ruby's warm gaze. "Weiss, I-"

Ruby was cut off by the sound of a loud bell that chimed 12 times. It was now midnight and time to confront Weiss' father…

**~ Ruby ~**

"_God damit! Can I please confess my feelings for once without being interrupted!?"_

Weiss stood up and started to pull Ruby back towards the mansion. "Come on, it's time to talk to my father." Weiss said in a low voice.

They both got up and walked inside and saw Mr. Schnee at the top of the stairs glaring down at them.

"Have you made your decision?" He asked not letting up his gaze.

"Yes," Weiss said in the same manner. "I have."

Weiss took Ruby by the hand and led her up the stairs. Weiss bowed before she spoke and Ruby followed her lead. "Father, I would like you to meet Garnet Rose. Mr. Rose is the one I have chosen."

Her father bowed his head, "Very well." He then tuned to all of the other young heirs. "My daughter has made her choice, thank you all for participating."

"_Well that was easy, we might not have to go through with Okami's plan after a-"_

"WAIT!"

The three of them turned to the interruption to see Nathaniel Green at the bottom of the stairs pointing a finger at Ruby.

Nathaniel's eyes glared daggers at Ruby and his lips broke into an evil grin as he spoke. "Garnet Rose's real name is Ruby Rose, and SHE is a girl!"

**~ Okami ~**

She was running as fast as she can towards the wall, she heard that Ruby's cover was blown so she suited up and started her part of the plan. As she was running she started to rub some fire dust into her hands.

"_God, I hope this works…"_

Ten seconds later she slammed her hands into the wall blasting a hole right through it. Okami was wearing a beowolf costume, so when she came in a lot of people got scared.

She let out a loud roar causing many people to fall on their ass and she looked up in time to see Mr. Schnee point at her and yell, "Gaurds! Kill that monster!" About thirty guards came rushing at Okami and she finished them in five seconds flat.

"_Man, you would think he would have hired better guards by now."_

Okami looked back up at the top of the stairs and made eye contact with Ruby and she nodded. Okami charged at Mr. Schnee but before she reached him she got smacked and was sent flying across the room. Okami got back up on her feet and saw Ruby in front of her with her scythe unfolded and a small smile on her lips.

"Thank you." Is all that Ruby mouthed before she started to act like the hero she is pretending to be. She swung her weapon around several times finally sticking the blade into the ground. "Bring it!"

That was Okami's cue, she slammed her hands into the ground. But what she didn't know, was that there was still some fire dust on her hands…

As soon as her hands made contact with the ground there was another explosion. The blast ruined Okami's costume and left her black and steaming and it looked as if she was about to pass out.

"This was a trick!" Mr. Schnee shouted with a great rage. "Guards, get my daughter and lock her in the basement!"

"But what about Ruby Rose and the charred faunus?" One guard asked.

Mr. Schnee looked over them and then an evil smile crept over his face. "Must you really ask?... Kill them…"

***(A/N): HEYO! Guess who's back! Anyway, I'm having some serious family problems going on and it may take a long time for them to get settled. This means I probably won't be posting any super long chapters anytime soon. And now for the second matter of business… I have heard your requests and have decided to go through with the second story which I'm going to call, "Wolf Dayz" so keep your eyes peeled and I will be posting it in a few days. Well, that's all I really had to say so I'll see ya guys later. Okami out!***


	10. Announcement

**Announcement**

***(A/N): Hey guys! So… I made a mistake. I didn't know that if I took down the last announcement you guys wouldn't be able to leave any reviews for the latest chapter, so I'm leaving this announcement up for anyone who wanted to and still wants to leave one you are welcome too. But there are some other things I want to say as well.**

**My side story "Wolf Dayz" is now uploaded with one chapter so far so you are welcome to see the story I made just for you guys.**

**And finally, I want to play a game… I want to see if you guys can figure out what fairy tale character Okami is based off of. The first person to leave the correct answer will have a special reward! But the rule is that you can only choose one character, so choose wisely. The end of the contest is until someone has the correct answer so you better act fast!**

**Well that's all I wanted to report, so have fun with this game I left for you!**

**~ Okami**


	11. Crossed Lines

***(A/N): Waz ap everyone!? It's just little ole me! Anyway, here is chapter 10! WOOWHOO! There will be an announcement about the game at the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoy!***

**Crossed Lines**

**~ Okami ~**

It was such a simple plan; they just had to trick Mr. Schnee, save his life from a "beowolf attack", then walk away with Weiss and live happily ever after. But no, Okami charged in head first and blew herself up (literally) and exposed herself. Now instead of acting like a fearsome beowolf she was surrounded by guards as a mere charred wolf faunus… But it wasn't just her in trouble; she dragged Ruby down as well.

"So, what's the plan now?" Ruby asked as she stood back to back with Okami.

"I'm trying to think of one!" Okami responded as her weapons activated and blocked an attack from a sword. Okami looked up and saw Mr. Schnee holding back Weiss from getting to them when an idea hit her.

"WAIT!" Okami shouted causing then guards to stop attacking and faced Mr. Schnee. "You are a business man, aren't you?"

"Indeed I am." Mr. Schnee responded in a distasteful tone. "Why would an animal like you care to know?"

"Then how about we make a deal?" Okami said with a smile.

"Okami, what are you doing?" Ruby asked with slight concern.

"Trust me on this." Okami whispered to her before turning back to Mr. Schnee. "If my friend Ruby can defeat you, and only you without any guards, you have to hand Weiss over to us!"

"I would normally accept," Mr. Schnee said with great interest. "but what would I gain if you lose?"

Okami stood there for a while before responding. She knew he would ask this and she promised Ruby she would help her get Weiss back and blew the plan, it was only fitting that she made up for it in a way.

"If Ruby loses…" Okami said as she got down on her knees. "You may keep me as a prisoner and do whatever you wish."

"Okami, no!" Weiss shouted knowing what Okami got herself into.

"Okami, you can't be serious!" Ruby said worried about her friend.

"And why would that be of any use to me?" Mr. Schnee said pretending to lose interest.

"My name is Okami Kiba," Okami said without any hesitation in her voice. "my father created an organization called the 'White Fang' used to make peace between humans and faunuses. You can use me as a hostage and get money, or simply use me as a slave."

"YOU ARE THE HEIR OF THAT GROUP OF TERRORISTS!?" Mr. Schnee shouted in complete outrage. "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WERE PART OF THAT GROUP OF THIEVES AND MURDERERS!"

"_Thieves and murderers!? Terrorists!? What is he talking about!?"_

Now it was Okami's turn to be outraged. "How dare you insult my father's organization! The White Fang have been trying to make peace!"

"That organization has done nothing but cause trouble for everyone!" Mr. Schnee shouted. "Where have you been the past five years!?"

Okami quickly turned towards Ruby. "Is it true?"

"Sadly, yes." Ruby said in Okami's ear. "Blake says that the leader stepped down almost five years ago but things didn't drastically change until about four years ago."

"_Wait a second…"_

"Two weeks from now is the five year anniversary of my father's death and the week after is the four year anniversary of when I was banished…" Okami said to Ruby. "Something about this just isn't right, we need to look into this when we get back."

"You mean 'if' you get back." Mr. Schnee said as he released Weiss. "In the Schnee name, I accept your challenge!"

Ruby made an audible gulp and you were able to visibly see sweat drip down Weiss' face; but Okami remained calm; in fact, there was a small smile on her lips.

"_I waved some bait in his face and he gladly took it…now we just need to reel him in."_

**~ Weiss ~**

"_What the hell does she think she's doing!? They couldn't stand against my father the last time, what makes her think she can now!?"_

Weiss walked over to Okami's side as everyone cleared a wide area for Ruby and Mr. Schnee. While they were preparing to fight, Weiss leaned over and spoke in Okami's ear. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Trust me on this ice princess," Okami said back to her in a calmer tone. "I have a plan, but I'm going to need your help."

"What do you need me to do?"

"First, I need you to hold my hand and not make it obvious. Got it?"

"What! Why?" Weiss asked.

"I'm going to attempt to transfer some of my aura to you, that way incase if something bad happens to Ruby you can heal her while I continue through with the plan. I'll give you enough to heal even the worst of injuries." Okami responded still in a calm tone.

"Okami, exactly what is your plan?" Weiss asked.

Okami leaned over and told Weiss her plan and Weiss' smile grew bigger as Okami spoke.

"I never took you for the trickery type Okami." Weiss said.

"Ha! You've never seen me and Urufu fight together yet. Hell, you guys don't even know what her real semblance is yet." Okami said with a smile. "Her growing bigger and healing me is her actually using my own aura that I use to connect us, her own semblance is really neat as well."

Weiss grabbed Okami's hand and Okami worked on transferring a fair amount of aura to Weiss.

"_This is going to work, it has too…our lives depend on it."_

**~ Ruby ~**

"_God damit Okami, this plan better work this time… But why the hell did you volunteer me to fight a fight that will be sudden death!?"_

Ruby took a deep breath to try and calm herself, she looked over and saw Okami and Weiss holding hands and there was a light blue glow around where their skin touched.

"_Okami, what are you planning?"_

"Are you ready?" Mr. Schnee said snapping Ruby out of her thoughts.

"As I'll ever be." She responded as she raised Crescent Rose.

Mr. Schnee raised his weapon which was practically identical to Weiss' rapier. He took a deep breath and without any warning he summoned a glyph beneath him and zoomed right towards Ruby.

But Ruby was just as fast; she quickly stepped out of the way and swung her weapon at Mr. Schnee. The two of them went in a fast pace battle and no one could keep up with what was happening inside the heated flurry.

At one point they slowed down and Ruby swiped at Mr. Schnee cutting his tie in half and forcing him to move back. He jumped back from her and stabbed his sword in the ground causing ice to form. Ruby jumped out of the way of the ice but she didn't notice a second trail quickly approaching her.

It was too late for Ruby to move out of the way. As soon as she touched the round her feet froze in place and Mr. Schnee charged in full speed. Ruby was doing great defending herself for someone who had their feet mounted in one place. However, it didn't last too long.

Mr. Schnee pulled the trigger of his weapon causing his blade to glow white and quickly flung Crescent Rose out of Ruby's hands and towards Okami and Weiss. Then without any hesitation, he thrusted his sword into Ruby just under her chest plate and just as quickly pulled it out causing her to fall and bleed out.

"RUBY!" Weiss yelled and Okami ran to her side. Okami picked Ruby up and placed her on the ground in front of where Weiss was kneeling.

"Ha! That bitch didn't stand a chance against me!" Mr. Schnee boasted trying to clean off his blade. "That girl is a worthless piece of shit that now knows her place!"

Ruby looked at Okami and Weiss and noticed that they nodded at each other before Okami turned around to speak. "I don't care what you do to me, I don't care what you say about my race, and I don't care that you are a powerful man… BUT **NO ONE** HURTS OR INSULTS **MY FRIENDS** IN FRONT OF ME AND **LIVES **TO TELL THE TALE!"

"Okami, don't do it! He's too strong!" Weiss yelled in a scared voice. "He'll kill you!"

"I don't care! He hurt Ruby!" Okami shouted back at her, then she turned back towards Mr. Schnee and pointed her index finger at him. "I'll take Ruby's place in this battle and I will end you!"

Mr. Schnee didn't respond right away, he was most likely wondering if this was really happening to him at the moment. But soon he gave an evil chuckle and only spoke two words; "…Bring it…"

**~ Okami ~**

"_The plan seems to be working so far, I just have to distract him until the others are ready. Judging by the sounds coming through my ear piece Yang and Blake must have been found by some guards outside as well."_

Okami activated her weapons drawing out the claws, she knew she would need more than just her claws to stand a chance against him; she needed her aura, but she didn't want to risk losing control any more, but she would use it if she needs to.

"_I just need to buy some time."_ Okami reminded herself as she got into her fighting stance. She took a deep breath and charged, luckily she was wearing the armor Weiss gave her so she didn't have to worry too much about getting hurt but she refused to let her guard drop in the slightest bit.

The blades clashed, sword against claws, and sparks flew everywhere. Mr. Schnee pushed Okami back and she flipped landing safely on her feet but she also had her hands on the ground and her legs slightly crouched. She used her legs as a spring and launched herself at Mr. Schnee's chest. He ducked, but while she has still in the air, Okami flipped herself and swiped at his back cutting his nice suit.

He glared at Okami as she landed in the same position as before and charged at her. His sword was glowing red and fire spilled out as he swung it at Okami, she quickly got out of the way to be greeted by a sword swinging at her face. Okami blocked and this time she pushed Mr. Schnee back.

It was clear that Mr. Schnee was getting frustrated; you were able to see it in his eyes, the way he glared at his opponent. Okami knew he was close to his breaking point, but she didn't know how must longer she would be able to keep this up without using her aura.

Both Okami and Mr. Schnee were panting. Mr. Schnee out of anger, and Okami out of exhaustion, she never needed to fight this long without using her aura but if she tries to transform then she might lose control. Mr. Schnee smiled and Okami instantly knew she was fucked.

Mr. Schnee raised his hand and four glyphs appeared, two glyphs held Okami's arms out to each side and two more held her legs shoulder length apart. The worst part? Okami couldn't move.

"_Guys? Any second now!" _

Mr. Schnee laughed before he spoke. "Light's out mutt! Looks like I won't be holding you hostage after all…"

Another glyph appeared, but this time around Okami's throat. Mr. Schnee slowly started to close his hand and when he did the glyph grew tighter cutting of Okami's air. As soon as Okami thought she was going to die, the glyph suddenly disappeared.

Okami opened her eyes and noticed the glyphs were gone from her limbs and instead Mr. Schnee was held down by four glyphs. While Weiss held him down Ruby slashed and stabbed, none of them were fatal but they were enough so that he was unable to fight anymore.

"You!" Mr. Schnee yelled at Okami. "You cheated!"

"No father, you're wrong." Weiss said in a confident tone.

"The deal was that you couldn't use your guards, I never once said that Ruby and I had to fight alone. And guess what? We won." Okami continued.

"That means Weiss is mi- I mean ours." Ruby said completely healed with the help of Okami's aura.

Mr. Schnee hung his head in defeat. "Fine, do as you wish."

"Oh, and do you mind calling the guards off of my two friends outside?" Okami asked.

Mr. Schnee turned to a guard near by. "You heard what the mutt said, tell them to stop."

"Father, don't call her a mutt!" Weiss snapped.

"Weiss, it's okay. Really…" Okami said as she walked over to where Mr. Schnee laid and knelt down. "Let me see your wounds."

"Why, you gonna pour salt in it too?" He spat. But Okami didn't answer; she simply focused her aura and started to heal him. "What are you doing that for?"

"I believe that the strong should help the weak, not take advantage of them. We got what we came here for; there is no need to make you suffer anymore." Okami replied with a small smile.

"You know, if you weren't a faunus and the heir to the White Fang I might actually like you." He said with a tiny smile that was barely noticeable.

"Yeah, about that…I'm actually half faunus and half human, so we aren't really that different physically. And as for the White Fang, I'm not the heir, at least not anymore. I was banished from my clan four years ago; I have no connection to them at all, so even if you did win I would have been useless to you anyway. This is the least I can do." Okami said with a nervous laugh.

After a short while Mr. Schnee was completely healed and before they left he spoke to Weiss.

"Weiss, I'm so sorry about the way I treated you before." He said in a genuine voice. "You have the right to do what ever makes you happy and I was wrong to try and take that from you. Will you ever forgive me?"

Weiss didn't say anything, she didn't have to. She shed tears of joy and hugged her father, she was finally free.

Mr. Schnee pulled her out of the hug and firmly held his hands on her shoulders and looked her strait in the eyes. "I can't tell you how to live your life, that's only up to you…but I hope you choose a happy one."

"Thank you father." Weiss said before kissing his cheek and leaving with her friends.

**~ Outside Schnee Manor ~**

As soon as they got outside Okami pulled Ruby to the side to speak to her.

"My dear Ridding Hood, I think it's about time you woke up Snow White from this nightmare." Okami whispered in Ruby's ear.

"A-are you sure? We just got her back!" The young leader responded.

"Which is what makes this the perfect time!" Okami replied. "I'll go ahead and let you two talk.

Ruby did what Okami suggested and the wolf faunus smiled when she saw Weiss hug Ruby and passionately kissed Ruby on the lips. Ruby and Weiss joined back up with Okami while holding hands and shortly they met up with Blake and Yang.

"Um, what happened to Okami?" Yang asked looking at the charred faunus.

"Oh, there was left over fire dust on my hands and I exploded." Okami said casually.

"God, Okami! I didn't know you hated fire that much to have a meltdown over it!" Yang said with a slight look of pitty.

"No, she literally blew a hole in the ground." Ruby replied dead serious.

There was a moment of silence before Yang started busting um laughing. "OH MY GOD YOU REALLY EXPLODED!"

"Yang, please stop." Blake asked politely.

"You might as well have swung in on a chain and sing at the top of your lungs, 'I CAME IN LIKE A WREAKING BALL'!"

"_I swear to God, I hate you so much right now…"_

"Yang, cut it out!" Weiss said sensing Okami's irritation.

"No, it's okay." Okami said. "Let's just head home, I'm tired as fuck."

**~ Back at Beacon (dorm hallway) ~**

When they got back they were all in high spirits. They got back Weiss, no one died, and things were back to normal…or so they thought.

Okami was saying good night to team RWBY and was about to open her door when she decided to look at her name plate, and what she saw stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey, Blake?" Okami called and asked the cat faunus while pointing at the sign. "Please tell me I'm misreading this."

Blake looked at what Okami was talking about and her eyes widened. "I'm afraid not…"

The rest of team RWBY came to see what the big commotion was about and saw what the big deal was.

It now had Okami's full name on it reading "Okami Kiba", but what really caught their attention was the name underneath Okami's, a name which was familiar to them all.

"…_No, it can't be…" _Okami reached for the handle and slowly opened the door.

Inside was an average sized wolf with soft silky white fur and beautiful amber eyes with a tinge of green. But the wolf wasn't the only thing in there…

Standing on the other side of the table was a girl wearing a sleeveless top of a karate gi that was a darker purple, black leggings that cut off just below the knee, some open toed black shoes, and a light blue infinity scarf around her neck (for those who don't know what an infinity scarf is it's like the one Yang wears).

Her height was between Blake and Weiss (with her heels on) and was thin. She had white hair tied back in a loose braid with two white wolf ears on top and beautiful amber eyes with a tinge of green. The girl smiled when she saw who opened the door, and it was a very beautiful smile.

"Okami." The white wolf faunus said. "It's been so long…"

Okami knew who this girl was but she didn't believe it. After almost four years she got to see her again, she should have been happy, but she wasn't. The feelings she had towards this girl started to mix with hatred and pain. Okami would have stayed like that forever if Ruby hadn't snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Okami, is that…" Ruby didn't need to finish the question, half way threw it Okami already started nodding.

"…Ai…"

***(A/N): What will Okami do now that her first love has shown up out of the blue? Will the "love councilor" need some counseling herself? Will Okami ever confess her love to Ai, or will she bottle them up? And what is the meaning of Ai's sudden appearance? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! XD Now, about that game a posted. I am actually disappointed that none of you guys have gotten it yet, so I'm gonna help you guys out. 1) Okami is actually a mix of two characters from two different stories, so if one of you gets at least one of the characters correct I will give you the prize. 2) The stories are from Grimm Fairy Tales so don't be giving me characters from games and all. And 3) The two characters that Okami is based on are from the stories of two other characters from RWBY! Now hopefully you guys can guess it. Now, until next time, see ya!**


	12. A Letter From Ai Yukimoto

***(A/N): Hey guys! So this chapter is going to be a little different, it's exactly what the title is. Why did I do that? Because this way you can see Ai's side of the story so that way in the next real chapter I don't have to explain two sides of the same story. Also I want you guys to know that the next chunk of chapters are going to heavily focus on the third plot, so I hope you enjoy. **

**In other news, we have a winner for the game I posted for you guys. His name is G.N. Over-Kite and he got to create a scenario for me to write in Wolf Dayz. This guy has a great story going called Yet Another Weiss Christmas Story, so please go check it out! **

**Now it is time for the next game! :D Okami has mentioned that when Urufu grows bigger or heals Okami she is actually using Okami's aura that she gives Urufu, "None of you have seen me and Urufu fight together, her real aura is pretty neat." So here is the question: What is Urufu's true ability with her aura? (Hint: Think of her relationship with Okami and compare it to two other characters in a popular anime.) Good luck!**

**Until next time, enjoy!***

**A Letter From Ai Yukimoto**

In the village there was a tradition when it came to names. When a female gave birth to a child, they would name them after their maiden name. A woman had Yonai as her maiden name and had two children, a boy and an older girl. The boy was named Yon and I, his older sister, was named Ai.

My full name is Yukimoto Ai, but in this culture it's Ai Yukimoto. Back in the village, I had a hard time connecting to other people; I was good friends with Tsume but there was only one person that I would trust my life with. That person was Okami.

Okami was an orphan who literally lived on the streets. Everyone looked down on her, they would call her okami (wolf) or inu (dog). When she got older she choose Okami as her name even though she knew that people called her that to mock her, I asked her about it and she said it was the only name she knew.

I met Okami when I was six, I was trying to run away into the forest when I was surrounded by beowolves. I screamed and yelled but no one came…except Okami. Okami saved my life and we became close, but my father didn't approve.

My father is part of the Pack, a group of wolf faunuses who where related to the people who helped create the village many years ago. They were the upper class and were almost as powerful as the Alpha. Whenever the Alpha was going to make a big decision, the Pack had to approve it first. My father was Kenji Kiba's right hand man and even after Kenji died he was close to the Alpha. My family was at the top of the upper class, and Okami was the lowest of the lower class.

But I didn't care, I liked Okami. I supported her in her decision to become a huntress when everyone else gave her a hard time. We were only able to be together when we snuck out into the forest at night and during the day I had to treat her like how everyone else did.

But then Kenji announced that Okami was his first daughter and half human. The people who hated her before hated her even more, but since she was the oldest offspring of Kenji she moved up the social scale and became heir. I liked it, we were now able to spend time together in public; but my friend Tsume hated her new older sister and even called her "Zasshuken" (Mutt).

I absolutely love Okami, we were best friends that I wished could become something more. Okami was kind to me even when I had to pretend she didn't exist. We would meet at night in secret and teach each other certain skills to help the other. Okami taught me how to hunt and I taught Okami the proper way to skin and cut the meat of her catch.

Things were going great when suddenly Okami just vanished… I didn't know where she went or why she left, but I believed she would some day return. I became a huntress and kept her business running, but I was beginning to loose hope. With every day that passed, I would loose more faith in Okami. Tsume became the Alpha and things began to turn dark, I didn't like it one bit and I know Okami wouldn't either. Almost four years have passed when I discovered an unsettling truth.

I learned that Okami was banished and would never return, it broke my heart. A few days later, I stumbled across Tsume's diary and found out why Okami was forced to leave and I didn't like what it was saying. It said that I had reported her to the Pack, I never did that. Why would I banish the person I love most? However, I discovered something else, something so important it would change the fate of the village. A week later there was an attack on the village, I took a chance and used it to get Hime (my wolf companion) and myself away.

I finally left the Dark Shadow Forest behind me. I know my father wouldn't approve, but I'm tired of living in that dreadful place. The only reason I lived there and stayed alive was because Okami gave me the strength to do so; if she wasn't there then what is the point of living?

I want to see Okami more than anything, so I left and searched for her. It has been two months into my search and I'm close, I can feel it. I'm worried about how she will react when she sees me. Will she be happy? Will she still be nice to me? Will she accept my response to what she told me the day before she left?... I don't know…

There are things I need to tell her, personal and professional. With these secrets I have, both Okami and my life is in serious danger. I have to tell Okami before they get to me or her. With the news I have, I know nothing will ever be the same, but she has to know. Only Okami can stop what is going to happen, I know she will. I know that no one will ever see this letter, but I need all this pressure off of my chest.

But I can't rest now; I can't rest until the day she holds me in her arms again.

**~ Yukimoto Ai**


End file.
